The Cursed Prince
by Ayyarin
Summary: Follows the same 'general' storyline as the game but with quite a few changes. A prince thought he could leave his past behind but, his Spirit Monk will always be a reminder of the horror he left in his wake. An insane sister searches for her brother's return to create the abomination she had always dreamed of. The Water Dragon's death was not just to end the Drought . . .
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. All characters belong to BioWare.**

Jade Empire - The Cursed Prince

Chapter One

_Sister Hai has begun to behave strangely recently. She seems to be losing her mind, slowly. I wonder if it is the drought's doing? It should not be. We have plenty of water in the palace and Hai is too selfish to be self-conscious of how the rest of the Empire suffers – which I do not care about either. There is a strange madness in her eyes when she looks at me, almost like an obsession. She will not leave me alone. It is irritating – and disturbing._

* * *

Yin Tian ducked under Jing Wu's arm, letting his swing swish over her head and a smile touched her lips in response to Jing Wu's strained gasp. Once again, she had slipped past his guard. Yin Tian struck superiorly to his knee, causing him to grunt and his leg bucked beneath him. He fell, landing on his back and Yin Tian pounced on him, pressing one hand against his chest and raised her free hand above her head, fingers curled into a fist.

Jing Wu stared up at Yin Tian as she stared back down at him, both of them holding their breaths. In the end, Yin Tian broke the tension, standing back and she held her hand out to Jing Wu. He sighed with a relieved smile.

"Once again, I lose to you. I swear, Yin Tian, one of these days I _will_ find a way around your guard."

Yin Tian laughed lightly. "Do not be too harsh on yourself, my friend. One day you will get behind my defences, but perhaps not today."

Jing Wu chuckled as Yintian hauled him to his feet. "No, not today."

"But with every mistake and defeat, you learn something new, further contributing to your cultivation, provided you are not corrupted and beaten down in misery at failures."

Jing Wu nodded. "You are a great example of that. Even if things seem bleak, you do not give up. We learn to follow your example – the way of patience, like Master Li. If only Gao could see things the way that you do." He then looked to the side and Yin Tian followed his gaze to their Master's house. A tall, well-built man stood on the pavilion. His clothing was modest but of a finery that demonstrated his position and authority as Master. His hair was long and black, tied and draped over his shoulder in grace. His dark eyes were steady and unwavering, looking on Yin Tian and Jing Wu in the arena with a silently calculating gaze. Those eyes met Yin Tian's, a small smile touched his lips, and he then turned, walking back into his house.

"I wonder what Master Li thought of our bout, for he watched it from beginning to end," Jing Wu wondered calmly, drawing Yin Tian's attention back. "Ah, that reminds me," Jing Wu suddenly added. "Master Li wanted to talk to you after you have finished your practice."

Yin Tian's chest automatically constricted a touch in excitement. She enjoyed her talks with Master Li for he always said something wise, even if it was sharp and cutting, for whatever he said was another lesson for her, helping her to train and practice well.

Yin Tian turned back to Jing Wu. "Well, we had best finish up so Lin and Bo Zu can have their turn in the arena."

The two pressed their closed fists to their open palms and bowed in respect to one another.

"Thank you for the bout, senior student. I will reflect on what you have helped me to see," he said smoothly.

"Likewise," Yin Tian answered.

They exited the arena, or rather, Jing Wu was on the verge of staggering out of the arena. Yin Tian hovered close in case he fell, but he did not and she patted him gently on the back as he moved away to some steps to practice his Tai Chi.

Yin Tian nodded to Lin and Bo Zu as they passed her into the arena and she turned to watch them move into their stances. Lin was quite the gossiper in the school. Yin Tian tried to keep away from it but it was hard to resist when gossip brought so much entertainment.

With a lung full of sweet, clean air, Yin Tian massaged some of her muscles quickly, her dark eyes following Lin's and Bo Zu's movements as they wielded their staffs. The sound of bamboo against bamboo cracked in the air.

The arena was situated in the middle of the school, ringed by grass and a circle path, before that too was ringed by the buildings of the school. The walls were white, the tiles were dark and sweeping, like a wave in the growing night. Trees grew tall, their coverage fanning wide and shading from the intense summer sun. Leaves were either rich green or vibrant red. Grass swayed in the gentle breeze. Flowers bloomed brightly and perfumed the air with its delicate fragrance; birds sang and filled the sky with song.

Two Rivers was a beautiful and peaceful town, filled with gentle and easy-going life, inhabited by farmers and peasants, and the school's students. Some thought Two Rivers was a strange place for a martial arts school for it was, in effect, in the middle of nowhere as many would put it. They were far from any city or town, having them very isolated but Yin Tian liked this. Everyone in the village knew each other; everyone was friends with one another, surrounded by this wonderful sense of community.

Yin Tian turned but instead of heading straight for Master Li's house, she took another path to a quiet, secluded area, completed shaded in trees, dimming the sunlight that was sieved through the canopy. A stream ran here, having fallen from a very small waterfall. A small bridge crossed over it to a grave where Yin Tian stopped in front of to send a silent prayer of thanks to the deceased Master who governed the school before Master Li did. Even though the school was not brilliant under the last Master's leadership, it was still here, it was a home, maybe not to most of the students but it was to Yin Tian.

Leaving, Yin Tian headed back to her Master's house. She walked up the steps to the pavilion when another young man stepped out.

"Keh! Typical!" he spat in disgust upon leaving. He leered at Yin Tian in hate and she glared back at him. Gao never ceased causing disruption in the school. He was just as skilled in martial arts as Yin Tian was, and she was the most skilled in the school, but Gao still wore the clothes of a junior student. His arrogance and pride got in his way, always eager to step beyond his station before he was ready, always wanting to be the superior in all. He was impatient, rumoured to be just like his pirate leader father, Gao the Greater. Yin Tian had only heard rumours of the Sorcerer so she could not judge.

Before he could lash out at her with a snide comment, Yin Tian dashed smoothly past him, pulling her gaze away from his jealous eyes. Would he ever learn to simply work at a steady pace? He worked hard and Yin Tian respected him for that – if grudgingly – but he worked hard to attain power, not simply for the sake of learning and enlightenment. He ruled through bullying and fear, something which had declined with Yin Tian and Master Li around to stop, hence he humiliate himself further.

Yin Tian cast a quick glance back at him as he strode away, shoulder length hair swishing back from the speed of his walk. Some of the female students, mainly from the city said that he was a handsome man with strong features. Yin Tian wanted to gape in dismay at such a comment. She could not see how such a man could be considered handsome. His arrogance was the first thing she could see and would always see before any other part of him.

"Ah, Yin Tian, there you are."

Yin Tian looked away from Gao and to her Master. Her feelings for Master Li were the complete opposite to what she had for Gao. Master Li had her complete respect and loyalty, even though she knew nothing of his background, only his personality. He was a calm and composed man with a strict conduct but patient and caring eyes. Master Li was a man shrouded in mystery, something that kept Yin Tian fascinated with him. Even though she had been under his care for twenty years, he had not aged a day. In terms of appearance, he did not look anything older than mid-thirties, but who knew how old he actually was.

Master Li was seated on the floor in the formal kneeling position, looking unfazed by whatever talk he had had with Gao just a moment earlier.

"Master Li," Yin Tian greeted. "I was told you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes," he said. "Please sit."

Yin Tian complied, sitting before him in the same position, curious as to what he wanted to talk to her about.

"I watched your bout against Jing Wu with great pride," he said, a hint of pride in his tone. "It has made me realise that you have almost finished your training which brings me a sense of joy and sadness. Have you given any thought to your future?"

Yin Tian resisted the urge to shrug at his question. "Perhaps I will travel," she replied thoughtfully. "Or teach others as you have taught me."

A smile touched Master Li's eyes. "You will make a fine teacher. The students of Two Rivers would not have advanced as fast as they do without you as their ultimate goal and example."

Yin Tian looked down. "My contributions are nothing compared to your guidance, Master Li."

"Do not doubt your abilities to aid others, Yin Tian," he chided softly. His expression grew serious. "It is a trait that is within you for a reason. Your training is almost complete and you are not destined to stay in Two Rivers."

Yin Tian frowned. "What do you mean?"

Master Li let out a small breath. "As you know, I saved you twenty years ago when you were still a baby, not even able to walk yet. What I have yet to tell you is what I saved you from. I hoped to keep it hidden from you for it is a tragic past that we are both part of, to spare the pain. But my heart . . ." he touched his hand to his chest. "My heart feels uneasy. I think it is time you knew how you came to be at Two Rivers as it is a journey that we both walked."

Yin Tian's eyes widened, feeling her muscles tense. She opened her mouth to say something when Master Li's eyes flitted past her shoulder.

"Master! Master Li!" Yin Tian turned just in time to find Si Pat dash through the open doors, puffing from running.

"What is this interruption?" Master Li asked sharply. "This had better be important for there is much to say."

"Forgive me, Master Li. There are bandits sighted at the beach. They fired something and Kia Min was injured," Si Pat gasped. "Ni Joh tried to carry her. Please come, Master Li! The bandits haven't docked yet but they could arrive at any time!"

Both Master Li and Yin Tian stood abruptly and her heart beat fast in her chest. A bandit attack? On Two Rivers? This was absurd! Such a thing never happened.

"What will you do, Master Li?" Yin Tian asked urgently.

"Yin Tian, I want you to find Dawn Star and collect your weapon from Gujin. If possible, stall the bandits for as long as possible until I arrive but do not fight them," he ordered. "I will go with Si Pat and tend to my fallen student."

Yin Tian nodded. "Yes, Master Li."

With that, Master Li left quickly with Si Pat. Yin Tian stepped out of his house and glanced about. The students were huddled together in groups, their expressions showing concern and confusion. They were just as shocked as Yin Tian felt. Two Rivers was such a peaceful village. The very idea of an attack on the village was impossible. But it was happening now.

Yin Tian dashed to the gates and threw a knowing glance at Smiling Mountain. The Buddha-like teacher nodded and clapped his hands, drawing the students' attention away from her. He was a gentle teacher, but strict and calm like Master Li. Smiling Mountain would not doubt keep the students calm during this unexpected attack.

Closing the gates behind her, Yin Tian jogged down the path to the house both she and Dawn Star shared. Thinking of her best friend always brought a smile to Yin Tian's face. The two had grown up together, like sisters, for Dawn Star was also an orphan and she arrived at the school only a few years after Yin Tian did. She was a few months younger than Yin Tian, but like each other, neither had any idea as to why they were orphaned. Yin Tian knew that Master Li saved her and brought her here to Two Rivers. Dawn Star on the other hand did not know who it was that brought her here. All she knew was that whoever brought her here feared for her safety and life.

Yin Tian and Dawn Star spent hours on end talking about their possible pasts, staying up late into the night which meant they were still tired in the morning. However, those conversations became less as Dawn Star talked about the origins of her name.

"_They named me after a strange glow on the horizon of the night sky to the east_._ They said it was a bad omen. Was that why my parents abandoned me? It doesn't help that I can see and talk to Spirits,"_ she had once said. Dawn Star's voice was filled with faint sorrow and it was not a surprise. People shunned and feared her for her ability to communicate with the Spirits or the Spirit Realm, even here in Two Rivers. Therefore Yin Tian was determined to always protect her. If she ever had a younger sister, it was Dawn Star. Her abilities were fascinating to Yin Tian, a gift, not a curse. Everything happened for a reason.

Shaking away the sadness that was creeping into her heart, Yin Tian skidded down the hill where the path turned right over a bridge that took the path over a large stream, which bubbled from the waterfall. The tiny water droplets that were sprayed into the air cast a rainbow of colours as the sunlight shattered through them. The sound of the water and its cooling mist was comforting, but it would not calm the uneasiness in Yin Tian's heart.

Something did not feel right.

The sound of an argument drew Yin Tian's attention to what was ahead of her. Over the bridge and to the left was the house that both Yin Tian and Dawn Star shared. Dawn Star stood in the front – with Gao.

It was like a slap around the face for Yin Tian. What was Gao doing here?

"You are too stubborn to see a good opportunity when it arrives at your very feet! If my _charm_ cannot lift your spirits, then I will buy the ground from under you," he purred sleekly.

Dawn Star's expression was controlled but there was anger rolling within her dark eyes. They met Yin Tian's as she approached and there was almost a visible wave of relief that passed her gaze. Gao turned around and his expression distorted into one of irritation.

"Interfering again?" he snarled.

Dawn Star waved her hand dismissively. "Thank you, Gao, but I will pick my own poison. I ask that you leave me be and if you will so kind, stay down wind."

"I will not forget this, Dawn Star. You show great disrespect. And you!" he jabbed a finger at Yin Tian. "You will not take all the glory if there is an attack."

Before Yin Tian could think of some snappy reply back, Gao stormed off.

"I know that look," Dawn Star tutted softly. "Don't bother trying. You know you have never been the type of person for arguments and snide comments."

Yin Tian sighed. "I know," she said glumly. "I wish I was. I can never think of anything useful to say until afterwards. You are much sharper when it comes to things like that."

Dawn Star giggled gently. "You would think it is the other way around. After all, you have much more confidence than I do."

Dawn Star was a gentle sole with delicate features, a slender frame and long hair which she usually kept tied up high. Their physiques were the same, but Yin Tian's hair was longer, kept in a long braid down the length of her back.

"Did you hear?" Yin Tian asked worriedly, changing the topic. "There are bandits down by the beach. We need to go."

Dawn Star nodded vigorously, falling into step beside Yin Tian and they rushed up to the village. "Yes, Master Li just passed a moment ago to fetch Kia Min. He gave me a brief update on the situation. We need to go and get your weapon from Gujin. Hopefully this will just be a small skirmish that we can take care of."

Yin Tian frowned. "I have a bad feeling about this, Dawn Star," she whispered. "Something does not feel right in my heart."

Dawn Star's eyes met Yin Tian's and her expression fell. "That is not good. Your bad feelings always end up being right."

Yin Tian recalled memories of the past, of two in particular. She could feel when the storms were coming, something that even Master Li could not predict so accurately. One time the fields set alight and she knew it would happen. It was as if she could predict the future to an extent. It was an instinct, something all living creatures were born with but over time, most people had forgotten how to listen to it. Yin Tian on the other hand still had it.

"Let's just hope it does not turn out to be so bad. There is always a way to deal with a situation, even if the path is not shown immediately. It is never a dead end," Yin Tian said softly.

Dawn Star smiled and nodded. They burst through the village gates to be met by a scene they were not expecting. A bandit woman leapt up and kicked the village man in front of her. Her foot met his head, whipping it to the side with a sicking snap. The villager was flung to the floor by the force of the kick, landing him dead.

That was the first time Yin Tian had ever seen anyone killed in front of her eyes. The group of villagers standing nearby shrieked in horror at the sudden attack and their muscles tensed in preparation to flee as two bandit men took a step towards them.

_No!_ Yin Tian's jaw clenched. _If the villagers scatter then it will be a disaster!_

Yin Tian and Dawn Star pounced forward, moving fluidly between the bandits, striking with their feet and hands. Anger swirled within Yin Tian's spirit at the villager's sudden death. He was innocent. He did nothing wrong! And he was killed for it. Bandits had no mercy, therefore Yin Tian would not give any in return.

"_Do not let your emotions govern you,"_ Master Li's warning voice echoed in her mind. _"You can let your emotions fuel your strikes but never let it control you, or you may do something you will end up regretting."_

Despite his warning reminder, Yin Tian's strikes still struck the parts of the body that brought death to her opponents. Master Li had taught her well.

"_I hope I won't ever have to use these attacks," _she had once said to him naively as she practiced against him.

"_That is what we all hope for when we first learn, but that fantasy will never come to pass. As your Master, I know that you will be called to use these attacks. You will harm and you will kill. But always remember that you must never kill for fun. Never step beyond your station. Kill only to protect."_

The bandits lay dead around her and Dawn Star. This was also the first time Dawn Star had killed. The shock showed clearly in her paling face.

"Think about it later, Dawn Star!" Yin Tian grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind to Gujin's weapon shop. "We have to focus first!"

Dawn Star blinked. Some of the shock retreated back and she brought in a sharp breath, straightening herself. Yin Tian let go of her wrist, throwing her friend a confident smile. Having to take another life was bound to come to both of them eventually. The two were the best students in the school, aside from Gao. Though it would not have surprised Yin Tian if Gao already knew how to kill. He was a pirate leader's only son. The thrill of taking another life would not be a foreign concept to him.

The two of them barged into Gujin's weapon shop and like usual, he was not surprised to see them. Despite the pending threat of bandits, he looked as cheery as ever.

"Well! If it isn't Master Li's best students!" he bellowed cheerfully.

"Good day, weapon Master Gujin," Dawn Star greeted.

"Don't bother with formalities," he scoffed. He waved them over. "Come on over. Master Li has told me what is happening. I believe it is time you both had your own weapons."

He moved over to one of the stands and took down a sheathed long sword. It was one that Dawn Star had been training with.

"Here, Dawn Star," Gujin said, handing her the sword and she took it with both hands. "I have watched you train with this sword for a while now and I believe you will do well as its master."

"Thank you, Master Gujin," Dawn Star thanked, her eyes lighting up.

He then turned to Yin Tian and placed both hands on his hip. "Well, Yin Tian, which one will you choose? You have been training with both Golden Star the staff and Fortune's Favourite, the long sword and you wield both extremely well. Unfortunately Master Li will only allow me to give you one to keep."

Yin Tian's expression fell. "I thought I may be able to have both in the future, but if Master Li wants me to just have one then it will have to be Fortune's Favourite."

Gujin grinned behind his beard and moustache, handling the sheathed long sword with care before handing it to her. "Either choice would have been a wise one. I will hold onto Golden Star. Who knows, maybe it will come into your possession later in the future."

Yin Tian took her long sword, a beautiful weapon with a sheath and blade that almost seemed to glow with a gentle golden light. As soon as her skin touched the weapon, she felt its familiar energy course through into her body.

Both weapons she had trained with were weapons from legend. Gujin had no idea how Master Li had acquired them but he said that those weapons were something he was carrying, in addition to a baby Yin Tian in his arms, when he arrived in Two Rivers. Master Li would not let anyone use them, not even himself. Only Yin Tian could wield them – which earned a violent wave of jealousy and anger from Gao.

Yin Tian felt humbled and honoured that such rare and unique weapons belonged to her. She clipped Fortune's Favourite to her belt when Si Pat rushed in.

"Senior student! Oh, forgive my interruption, Master gujin," Si Pat panted. Yin Tian smiled upon his arrival. He was an innocent young man with a pure heart, striving to do as well as he could. Yin Tian had a feeling that he would be a skilled martial artist one day in he kept up his enthusiasm.

"No worries, student," Gujin said lightly. "What has you so flustered?"

"The bandits! They are already coming ashore. Master Li managed to bring Kia Min back but he has to tend to her wounds. Until then, we must rely on you to push the bandits back!"

Yin Tian's heart raced with anticipation and nervous excitement. So much for not fighting them.

"Thanks for letting me know. Head back to the school and warn the others to prepare in case something bad happens. Dawn Star and I will take care of the rest."

"I will ask Jing Wu and some of the better students to standby in the village in case any bandits pass you, which seems unlikely," Si Pat said.

"No," Dawn Star said. "That will be a good idea. Jing Wu is strong and he will be the best port of call should any bandits pass us and attack the villagers. Hopefully Gao will have some sense to help, but we cannot rely on that."

"Good plan," Gujin agreed, taking up his own staff. "Now hurry back to the school. Your seniors will take care of everything."

Si Pat bowed. "Yes, Master Gujin!" He dashed away.

Yin Tian followed, worry and fear beginning to trickle into her heart. "Hurry. I can hear them!"

Dawn Star and Gujin hurried after her, out the shop and around the corner, and into three bandits.

"How did they get here so fast?" Yin Tian cried, tripping one bandit and crushed his windpipe with a single punch.

"Never mind that!" Gujin called. "There are more bandits in the square. I can take care of these ones. Go and protect the villagers."

Yin Tian staggered away from him and towards the square. The sounds of fighting were clear. Yin Tian hoped that Gujin would put down the two bandits behind quickly.

In the square there was chaos. Villagers were running everywhere, some were fighting in vain and Si Pat was trying to defend them. Yin Tian and Dawn Star jumped in and forced the bandits back, keeping their new weapons sheathed. Shedding blood in the village square would only cause more panic.

"Go, Si Pat!" Yin Tian shouted behind her. "We've got this!"

Si Pat obeyed, leaving the two young women to take on the bandits. Although this was the first fight they had fought in which their opponents tried to kill them, it was not as hard as Yin Tian was expecting.

Gujin stormed down the steps and swung his stuff up, catching a bandit beneath the chin and snapping his head back. The bandits lost quickly.

"Please!" one of the villagers gasped. "My boy, Ni Joh, is trying to fight them down on the beach. You must help him!"

Yin Tian bit on her lower lip to stop it from trembling and she nodded, running out of the village, followed quickly by Dawn Star before Gujin could bellow at them to get moving. They ran down the path, past trees and broke out onto the beach. Yin Tian took in the scene in an instant. A group of bandits were wading through the shallow water from their ship, weapons bare. Three villagers were backing up away from them, and a cannon of the ship was lit.

Without thinking, Yin Tian bolted out towards the villagers.

"Yin Tian, look out!" Dawn Star cried out.

Yin Tian grabbed the villager at the front, a young man, Ni Joh, and tackled him out the way. A moment later was a great booming sound that rattled her insides, followed by an explosion over her head, screams, and torn limbs spraying blood flew through the air with debris that had been blown from the cliff face.

"Senior student, Yin Tian!" Ni Joh gasped. Yin Tian got back up, pulling him to his feet and shoved him behind her.

"Go back towards the village!" she ordered. "You have done well enough. We'll take over!"

"Thank you!" his voice was shaking and he stumbled back and away.

The bandits approached and Yin Tian cast a single glance at Dawn Star. They both nodded and drew their swords. The best way to test if their training had paid off was to fight and kill. They would kill to protect their home.

Yin Tian took a deep breath, calming her nerves and pounding heart. A calmness settled over her. It was a strange peace of mind that she used to fight. Instead of thinking of each attack individually, she simply let it all flow, allowing her body to respond out of instinct. Somehow, this state of mind allowed her to feel what her opponent was planning. It allowed her to stay one step ahead.

They stepped forward, and attacked. The bandits sneered and laughed in scorn for it was two against seven. However, their scorn faded as Yin Tian and Dawn Star cut down one bandit each on their first swing. The bandits fought harder and so did Yin Tian and Dawn Star. Clothes were ripped and blood was drawn. It was hot against Yin Tian's face

She ducked under a punch and elbowed her opponent between the legs, causing him to grunt and double over onto her blade. Yin Tian drew the sword back, breathing deeply and looked about her frantically. Dawn Star was fighting the last bandit, the rest were dead on the floor. But Yin Tian did not sigh in relief. Another seven were wading onto shore and Yin Tian's heart sank. She thought that was it, but it was not.

A shadow on the bridge of the ship stood alone and calm, catching Yin Tian's attention. It was a man dressed in strange robe-like armour of black and red, touched with gold. His head was shaved, tattoos were drawn across his forehead in confusing symmetry; his skin was sickly grey, his lips were purple as if he was suffocating, and his eyes were as black as the voids. Those black eyes pierced Yin Tian, stiffening her muscles out of wary fear. A dark aura twisted around him, causing Yin Tian's chest to constrict in growing fright. The uneasiness in her heart rattled the bars of her self control.

Who was he?

The bandits charged. Their eyes rolled with anger and wariness. Yin Tian and Dawn Star were no ordinary peasants or fighters for that matter. Dawn Star looked distracted and Yin Tian followed her gaze in a heartbeat. She was also staring at the dark man on the ship.

A bandit drew out a dagger and pulled her arm back to throw it at Dawn Star. Yin Tian's breath caught in her throat when Dawn Star made no effort to move out of the way. A small, confused flicker of recognition flashed through her eyes. What did that mean?

Yin Tian had no time to find out, she darted in front of Dawn Star at the same time the bandit threw her dagger. Bringing her sword arm up, Fortune's Favourite met the dagger and sent it whistling up and over their heads.

"Yin Tian!" Dawn Star gulped, realising just how close she had come to being stabbed.

"Please focus, Dawn Star," Yin Tian said.

"Yes, sorry!"

They met the second wave of bandits and soon enough, they too, lay dead on the beach, their blood staining the golden sand a dark, impure red. The dark man's gaze never left them however, sucking the warmth from the sun, from her body. His expressionless face changed as the last bandit fell.

"Interesting," he breathed. "You are more than what this tiny village warrants. You could be an unlucky anomaly, or a sign of whom I seek. A further test is needed!"

He held his hands out to his side and Yin Tian detected the sudden change in the chi around the area. The man's eyes darkened further and his body emitted a glow that was the colour of a bruise. The sunlight dimmed, the air chilled to almost freezing, misting Yin Tian's and Dawn Star's breath. Energy crackled in the air and lightning struck the ground, created from within the space of the air itself. It struck three times with a deafening clap, all in different places. The ground cracked and Yin Tian took a horrified step back as pale Spirits clawed and howled their way up from the depths of the Spirit Realm.

Their bodies were transparent, emitting an eerie green glow like mist that wafted about them. Yin Tian had heard many rumours about Spirits, beings that refused to rest after they died. It was usually because they were chained to life still, unable to let go of the one thing that binds them to the living. Each chain keeping them attached was unique to that individual Spirit. Some Spirits were evil and destructive while others simply remained out of concern or guilt for a particular reason.

However, there were now rumours of more Spirits rising from the deep that would not rest. Apparently, it had started twenty years ago.

Yin Tian and Dawn Star swiped their swords to the side, clearing their blades of the blood that smeared it, before sheathing their weapons. Man-made objects and weapons had no effect on Spirits but martial arts and chi manipulation did, after all, every living thing was filled with chi, even the Spirits of the dead for the Spirits lived.

Taking a deep breath, Yin Tian dropped into her stance, struggling to bring her trembling limbs under control. The Spirits screamed at them. That in itself was an attack like an ice cold blast of wind. Yin Tian grunted against the chilling, warped force of energy that was behind the screech. With effort, Yin Tian manipulated the chi around her to create some form of barrier, a resistance to the chilling power of the Spirits. She felt Dawn Star do the same except it was not as strong, despite her close affinity with the Spirit Realm.

The closest Spirit crossed the distance to Dawn Star in a heartbeat and Yin Tian heard her bring in a startled breath of shock. Yin Tian could not help her though as a second Spirit flung his arms out, throwing shards of ice in her direction. She jerked around them and dashed forward, running low, arms trailing behind her in grace. A third Spirit rushed up to meet her but this time she was prepared for its ghostly speed. Yin Tian flipped over it, her attention focused on the ice manipulating Spirit. She had to get rid of that one first as it could strike from a distance. It would be a nuisance if she was fighting another Spirit while having another one firing ice from further afar.

Yin Tian ducked and swerved out of the way of the ice shards, got behind the Spirit's guard and attacked. It was a very strange feeling, touching a Spirit. They were cold, but not a biting cold like Yin Tian was expecting. It was like touching a body of mist or water, one in which her hand did not go straight through but gripped like a physical body.

She attacked it like she would a normal human and found to her dismay that they were much harder to defeat than a normal person. The energy of the Spirit world sustained them. Their madness and rage fuelled them.

However, desperation fuelled Yin Tian's attacks and she struggled with conscious effort to keep herself calm. She defeated her first Spirit, shattering its form and it screamed in rage. It was a terrible sound that struck her core, a sound filled with anguish and pain.

Its form collapsed, disintegrated within a small pillar of lights before it faded, sent back to the Spirit Realm from whence it came. The other Spirit attacked and Yin Tian blocked, throwing a quick glance in Dawn Star's direction. The Spirit was driving her down the beach and it struck, knocking Dawn Star back.

"Dawn Star!" Yin Tian cried. The Spirit raised its spear and Yin Tian threw her hands out. Rings of pink light ripple the air, slowing both Spirits down as they were touched by Heavenly Wave. Time slowed for the Spirits, giving both young women the time to finish their opponents off. The Spirits wailed in defeat before they too, disappeared back to the Spirit Realm.

The chill in the air faded away and the sunlight returned to its normal strength and the fluctuations of chi calmed. Yin Tian sucked in a halting breath and hurried to Dawn Star's side. A brief pillar of light flashed before Yin Tian and the dark sorcerer stepped out, blocking Yin Tian from Dawn Star. He seemed to loom over her and she took a step back, staring up at him and she felt the blood drain from her face. She seemed to fall into the voids of his eyes that swirled with corruption.

"Someone like the two of you are here for a reason," he said, his voice almost a hiss despite the twisted smile on his lips. "This village will be torn asunder. Whatever you are hiding, I will have it!"

He reached out to her and to Yin Tian's horror, she found she could not move, trapped by his eyes. The sorcerer was going to kill her, she could feel it. Terror exploded in her heart.

"There is a strange essence on you, peasant, one that reminds me of a man I served long ago," he wheezed sickeningly. "It contrasts against your own Spirit. What are you? What is in this village?!"

"No," Yin Tian croaked, desperately fighting against the force that bound her.

A sudden, great wall of roaring fire erupted between Yin Tian and the sorcerer, breaking the spell that bound her and she fell back onto the sand, bringing her arm up against the raging heat. The wall of fire travelled down the length of the beach, even through the water, causing steam to billow into the air, and the wall of fire struck the ship which then exploded.

The explosion vibrated through the air, sending timber and ropes flying in all directions. The great wall of fire died down, leaving Yin Tian gasping for breath, eyes wide. The sorcerer was forced to step back and he clutched a burned and blackened hand to his chest, jaw clenched in pain but his expression was controlled.

Dawn Star looked as horrified and shocked as Yin Tian felt. Their faces were white. Whose fire was that? It was not the sorcerer. Who else had such power?

"Do not touch her," Master Li hissed, standing further up the path and he lowered his hand which still licked with scorching flame.

_Of course,_ Yin Tian thought dimly. _Who else would have such power?_

She had never seen her Master's skills in action. There was not even a sweat on his smooth brow. He had barely put any effort into that incredible use of fire magic and he destroyed the ship so easily.

Master Li was a man shrouded in mystery; a man that did not seem to age, had an unknown past, and hidden power and skill that he had not shown to anyone – until now. Yin Tian knew her Master was strong, but she had no idea just how strong. The chi in the air warped about Master Li's aura that pulsed with a power that he had kept hidden. His aura was not as pure as Yin Tian believed.

The relief upon seeing him was undeniable. But so was the sudden was fear.

Why did she suddenly feel so afraid of him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_The Empire screams for something to be done to end this Long Drought, but what can be done? No one has the power to manipulate the weather aside from a God. Hai seems to be thinking along the same lines but not for the same reason. She suggested something absurd to me before she started thinking of Gods._

"_Will you not let me have your child? Your blood must rule the Empire after me," she had said. I laughed. I may only be her half-brother but I am still her brother nonetheless. Incest is not something I want to be caught up in, but at least it explains her growing obsession. She already has a husband and I have no interest in her despite Hai's extraordinary beauty. For years she has been trying to get me to take a wife, but I am not interested in one; they will only get in my way. Now Hai does not wish me to marry at all. What on earth is she thinking?_

* * *

"Master Li," Yin Tian whispered in shock. His eyes flickered to hers before they returned to the Sorcerer.

"You!" the Sorcerer gasped in recognition. He chuckled sinisterly. "You have not aged a day! Of all the places to search, we never thought to look in such a humble place. Hidden in plain sight. Truly a glorious strategy! I would bow to you but we now serve Death's Hand, not a traitor."

Yin Tian blinked in confusion. What was he saying?

"And a traitor to the Empress I will always remain," Master Li said darkly. "Your search is over, Assassin. But no one will hear of your success!"

Before the Sorcerer could react, Master Li rushed up to him so quickly it was inhuman. He struck him twice, stomach then chest. The Sorcerer staggered back, hands clutched to his chest over his heart and a slow, strained wheeze escaped through his clenched teeth. Master Li struck a third time, in the neck. His neck cracked and he collapsed on the floor, motionless, staring up at Master Li with empty eyes that echoed with disbelief.

It was over.

Master Li went over to help Dawn Star to her feet and Yin Tian moved onto her shaking hands and knees, peering nervously at the Sorcerer. She felt no life within him anymore. The Sorcerer was dead. She was relieved, but her heart would not stop fluttering out of fright. His armour was familiar, she knew it was. But she could not remember why. Only the feeling in her heart told her that she recognised it.

"Don't touch him, Yin Tian," Master Li warned. His voice was not sharp but it made Yin Tian jump nonetheless. She looked up at him and he reached down, taking her arm and pulling her up.

"Who was he, Master Li?" Dawn Star asked quietly.

Master Li let out a grim breath. "It seems like my past is catching up with me," he murmured, more to himself than to Dawn Star. "I will explain this later. For now, we must head back to the school. I will have the villagers burn the bodies."

He strode on ahead and Dawn Star dashed after him. "Um, Master Li, those Spirits . . . they –"

Master Li stopped and placed a hand on Dawn Star's shoulder, smiling gently. It was a smile that chased away the coldness and lingering fear of the fight. Yin Tian watched how Dawn Star's fearful eyes softened as she listened to Master Li's comforting words. It made Yin Tian smile faintly, despite how wobbly she was feeling. Out of the entire village, the only one who knew more about Spirits than Dawn Star was Master Li. Yin Tian could feel that there was something wrong with those Spirits. Dawn Star would feel it more so, therefore she had to consult their Master.

Looking at them from a distance, Yin Tian noticed something odd that was so faint she barely noticed. Dawn Star and Master Li looked somewhat similar to each other. Despite this interesting thought, it did not register in Yin Tian's mind for long. Her thoughts drifted to Dawn Star's perception of Master Li. Dawn Star looked on Master Li as a fatherly figure as well as a teacher.

It made Yin Tian wonder how she saw him. Despite having been under his care for twenty years, she did not see him as a father. She never did. It was something that puzzled Yin Tian greatly. She had always seen Master Li as her teacher and saviour, and now she saw him as something extra, but that extra she was unaware of.

Yin Tian followed them behind in a daze, her mind replaying the entire fight. It was the first time she had to fight for real and it was the first time she had killed. It made her shudder, looking down at herself. She was covered in blood, more so than Dawn Star. Life was so easy to take – too easy. There was a certain thrill to being able to take it away, like she had power over life and death. It made one feel like a God. Yin Tian could understand now why some people loved to kill. But Yin Tian did not like that feeling. Instead, guilt weighed down on her shoulders.

In the village, the villagers had expressions of relief, mingled with the horror of the attack. Already everyone was getting to work on repairs and disposing of the bodies. They hung on Master Li's every word for his word was law in this village. Yin Tian looked on him with silent awe and respect. She strove to be like him but she knew she would never catch up. There was simply something about him that was in another world, on another level.

Could she ever stand next to him as his equal?

"Of all the times they had to attack!" Merchant Feng exclaimed in dismay. "It had to be when my shipment arrived."

Yin Tian stopped in front of him, letting Master Li and Dawn Star go on ahead of her. "It's the law of averages, Merchant Feng," she said to him in irony. "I hope the bandits did not steal your wares."

"Oh no, they didn't, thank the Water Dragon," Merchant Feng chuckled in respite. "And yes you are absolutely right, senior student Yin Tian! The bad things always happen to occur at the most inconvenient time! But maybe it is not as bad it first started out to be. Can I sell you anything?"

Yin Tian smiled with mirth. "As a matter of fact, I need some Red Silk grass for Kia Min. With all the commotion I doubt Master Li has tended to it fully."

"Ah yes." Merchant Feng nodded. "I heard someone was injured on the outlook. Are you sure you don't want Bearded Tongue grass?"

Yin Tian shook her head, recalling the lecture that Old Ming gave her a couple of years back on herbs. "Definitely not."

She bought the poultice and bid Merchant Feng good day. Instead of taking the main route back to the school, she took a more roundabout route that was not so packed with villagers that would slow her down with thanks. Yin Tian appreciated their gratitude and it made her feel warm inside, filling her with the feeling of accomplishment – as was the Way of the Open Palm. But at the moment, she wanted to get back to the school and help Kia Min recover quickly. The student was stronger even than Jing Wu.

Her approach back to the school was blocked by a group of thugs that did not belong in the village.

"Oh look, it's her, the one Gao's always going on about!" one of them jeered drunkenly.

Yin Tian tsked under her breath, reading the situation instantly. Before the thugs could make a move, she twirled around them, knocking them down to leave them rolling and groaning on the floor in pain in an instant.

"You chose the wrong day to pick a fight with me, boys," she said darkly. "If Gao wants a fight then he should see me personally, not send dogs to do his dirty work for him. Oh and also, don't turn up drunk next time."

One of them swore at her, something she brushed off and left behind. She hurried back to the school, passing Si Pat on the way who guarded the gate. He wore an expression of intense concentration, bringing a feeling of soft amusement to Yin Tian. He was a brave student, taking his new post very seriously.

Upon arriving at the school, the students crowded around her the moment she entered, babbling with questions, their eyes alight with burning curiosity and excitement. Yin Tian answered what she could but there were so many questions it was overwhelming.

"Hey, hey," Jing Wu butted in. "Give her some space. She can talk to you all later."

The students huffed but backed away in understanding, chattering in their groups using the information that Yin Tian gave them.

"Thanks," she breathed in gratitude.

Jing Wu smiled. "I've got your back."

Yin Tian hurried over to Kia Min who was sitting on the steps of Master Li's house. Master Li was examining the wound and Kia Min's expression showed her discomfort at the injury. Dawn Star was nowhere to be seen so Yin Tian guessed she was changing her clothing. It did not feel pleasant to be covered in blood. The metallic stench filled her nose.

Gao was with a group of other students, standing close to Master Li, boasting about how he deflected hoards of bandits. He spotted Yin Tian and grudging disappointment crossed his features.

Inside, Yin Tian felt a small thread of smugness. It would take more than pirates to take her down.

Master Li and Kia Min looked up upon her arrival.

"Where did you go?" Master Li asked her, having noted her disappearance when she fell behind them. Yin Tian pulled out the jar of poultice.

"You didn't . . ." Kia Min breathed in humbled surprise and overwhelming gratitude.

Yin Tian grinned. "I did. Knowing you, you'd do something to make that wound worse. And it will not feel right if you are not there to constantly challenge me in practice."

Kia Min smiled and shook her head in dismay as Master Li applied the poultice with practiced hands. He was knowledgeable in everything. It was in these situations when Yin Tian found it hard to look on him as her Master, something that she had started to twig only within the last year. He barely looked like a middle-aged man and sometimes Yin Tian looked on him as an ordinary adult, something that she was now. Sometimes, she even felt envious of his extraordinary skills despite her mind telling her that he was much older.

How much older?

"Always so kind," Kia Min laughed softly, before wincing as the poultice stung. "I wish I can strive for the Open Palm as well as you do. How much did it cost you? I must pay you back!"

It was Yin Tian's turn to shake her head. "You don't need to. Your full recovery will be the best payment."

Blue lines of healing light were already beginning to circle around her and the amazement was evident on her face.

"Thank you so much, Yin Tian," she chimed in gratitude. "I can feel it working already."

Feeling pleased, Yin Tian stepped back as Master Li wrapped the bandages around the wound.

"Yin Tian," he said. "You should change. I will speak with you afterwards."

Yin Tian looked down at herself. Her hair needed a good brushing, despite it being held together in a braid. Her clothes were torn and blood-splattered, while she herself was fine, having healed her wounds on the way back with her chi. She nodded and left, rushing home to get changed. Dawn Star was also cleaned and in fresh clothes, and the two walked back up to the school together, talking about the Spirits they had fought.

"I have never felt Spirits with such feeling before," Dawn Star said quietly. "Normally they feel quieter with a gentle pull, pulling them in the direction of the afterlife. But I sensed madness from these Spirits, like the way to their rest was blocked. They were lost. Time drove them mad."

Yin Tian looked at her with concern, sensing Dawn Star's uneasiness. There was something wrong with those Spirits. Even Yin Tian could tell that. But there was a small, sharp pain at the back of Yin Tian's head. Something had gone wrong in the Spirit Realm. What could possibly block the way to the Wheel of Life? If that was blocked then the Spirits of the dead could not rest. If no Spirits could return to the Wheel then no new ones would return. The cycle would be broken.

Something had gone wrong in the Spirit Realm. What could possibly block the way to the Wheel of Life? If that was blocked then the Spirits of the dead could not rest. If no Spirits could return to the Wheel then no new ones would return. The cycle would be broken.

The thought tightened Yin Tian's chest in sudden fright. Could that even happen? What of the Water Dragon, the Shepard of the Dead, who governed the Wheel of Life?

"The robes of that Sorcerer also looked familiar to me," Dawn Star added meekly. "Maybe it was just the effect of the light or forgotten memories playing tricks on me." She laughed awkwardly.

Yin Tian glanced away. "No," she whispered. "They were familiar to me too."

They looked at each other, sharing a knowing glance. It had to be something to do with their very distant pasts since before they arrived at Two Rivers. What was the link?

"I know this may seem strange to say, but I am glad we both share this in our pasts," Dawn Star murmured.

Yin Tian smiled at her. "As am I. It is something we both have in common."

They returned to the school and Dawn Star was caught in a conversation with Jing Wu, so Yin Tian left them be and went over to Master Li who was warning Kia Min to not go straight back into practice and to give the wound some time to ensure it had healed properly.

"Yin Tian," Master Li said. "There is much I need to discuss with you, information which will have to lead me onto your final stage of training. You can no longer delay the Spirit Cave."

Yin Tian's eyes widened and Kia Min – who had taken just two steps away – stopped and turned her head back around in stunned shock.

The Spirit Cave beneath the school was the final stage of training for a student of Two Rivers. Not everyone returned.

"The Spirit Cave?" Yin Tian almost squeaked.

"No! I object!"

Everyone stopped at the furious shout. Gao stood a few steps away, glowering at both Master Li and Yin Tian.

"What right does she have to enter the Spirit Cave? What makes her more worthy than me?" Gao demanded. Those who had not heard Master Li mention the Spirit Cave now gasped as they worked out what the commotion was about.

"I do not have the time to deal with this Gao," Master Li said calmly. "If this bothers you then please see me afterwards."

"No," Gao snarled. Yin Tian looked at him, mortified that he would dare speak to Master Li with such a tone.

"No. If you think she is worthy of entering the Spirit Cave then let her prove it. I challenge her!"

Yin Tian caught herself at the last moment, stopping her jaw from dropping at the challenge. Half of her was dismayed. Gao was strong and Yin Tian knew that if she were to ever fight him, it would be a difficult fight. On the other hand, half of her wanted to fling her arms into the air with long awaited relief and pleasure. This was something she had been waiting for since they had first met. She wanted so badly to pound his 'handsome' face into the ground and crush his stifling arrogance.

"I accept." Yin Tian smirked.

Master Li glanced at her with faint concern. "Are you sure?"

Yin Tian nodded, jumping on the spot to loosen her muscles. She was still worked up from the fight on the beach.

"Very well," Master Li agreed. "Gao, you are forbidden from using your Sorcery in this fight."

"Of course," Gao said dryly. "Hobbled before I even begin to give your protégée a greater chance of winning."

"It is fair, Gao," Jing Wu said flatly. "Sorcery is forbidden in this school. It is martial arts versus martial arts."

Yin Tian did not let Gao to snap back at him by walking in front, drawing his glare away from her friend and back onto her.

"Very well. The students shall face each other in the arena. First student whose back hits the floor, loses," Master Li announced.

The students whooped in excitement for the showdown that was always meant to be. It had been something all students wondered about – when would Gao and Yin Tian face each other in the arena. Now it was going to happen, and it would be a fight worth watching for the students, especially from the stress of the attack.

Both of them faced each other and bowed.

"Fight!" Master Li's voice cracked out like a whip.

Gao struck out instantly, his attacks fast and extremely ferocious, much more so than even the bandits who were fighting for their lives. Gao's attacks were fuelled by years of growing and seething hate and jealousy.

Yin Tian blocked his attacks until she found her chance to counter, grabbing his fist and twisting in to him. She kneed him in the stomach, causing him to double over, meeting her elbow which crashed up to meet his face. His stagger back turned into a flip backwards where his feet caught her chin. Yin Tian stepped back, clutching her chin for a moment before the pain subsided.

Angered, the two of them fought but Yin Tian kept her cool, something that Gao could never do. It cost him his victory. Seeing her chance, Yin Tian flung her palm out in front of her and the support style of Heavenly Wave did its work. Time slowed for Gao, revealing all of his openings to her and Yin Tian jumped, spun and kicked.

Gao crashed to the ground. Everyone erupted in cheers.

Yin Tian stepped back, breathing hard. Gao staggered to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth. Yin Tian did not smirk in scorn or say anything, wise enough to not antagonise him further. He turned his back on her.

"The match is concluded and the victor is decided," Master Li declared, stepping into the arena.

"No! I will not have this!" Gao suddenly howled. Yin Tian jumped, startled and then horrified at the sudden fluctuations in chi. Some of the students screamed. Gao turned, his eyes raging and fire ripped up and down his arms, in between his hands. He flung his hands at Yin Tian and the choking fire roared towards her. Yin Tian was too stunned to move.

Master Li suddenly darted in front of her and spread his arms apart. The rippling orange light of a shield spread in front of him, blocking the attack of horrendous fire. That attack would have normally smashed straight through a shield, but this was Master Li.

He had saved her once again.

"Gao!" Master Li snapped sharply in cold anger, his tone causing Yin Tian to shrink back in fear. He had finally lost his patience. "This was your last chance. I have tried to be patient with you, tried to lead you down a different path to your father but no matter what I try, you will not change. I will see you in my house. Now."

Gao limped away, wisely keeping his mouth shut in the presence of Master Li's rarely seen cold anger. That did not stop the young man from leering.

"Master Li . . ." Yin Tian trailed off. He turned back to her, his cold anger retreating back into the darkness of his eyes.

"We will talk later. For now, enjoy your friends' congratulations," he said calmly once again, but his voice remained tight. He walked back to his house with grace, completely unlike Gao's ungraceful limp.

Once the two were gone, the students congratulated her warmly with excited smiles. Yin Tian was glad that they enjoyed it. They deserved to have something take their mind off the attack on the beach. Yin Tian also felt pleased that she had fought Gao and won. Hopefully, this would serve as a good lesson for Gao but she knew it would not. Master Li was right. No matter what they did, Gao simply would not let go of his arrogant ways.

Clouds started to come in and despite having won a victory against the bandits and Gao, Yin Tian did not feel so happy. There was something stirring.

Gao emerged from Master Li's house, storming through the school gates with a murderous expression.

"I hope he was banished," Lin said with sly hope. "He has always been a black stain on the white silk that is this school's reputation."

"You should not be too harsh," Jing Wu chided maturely.

"Why not?" Lin almost whined. "Everyone is thinking it. I am just stating the obvious, harsh truth."

Yin Tian did not say anything, leaving them to their debates and approached Master Li's house cautiously. He stepped out, spotted her and waved her over as he began to move away from the house.

"Come and walk with me," he said softly.

"Master Li. Gao . . ." She remained half a step behind him as she walked beside him.

"Is banished," Master Li finished flatly. "There is only so much I can do to try and change his path. Everyone has limits to their abilities. I cannot alter Gao's view point."

Yin Tian glanced up at him. "It is hard to image you with limits, Master Li."

Master Li snorted. "Really? Are you saying that because that is what you truly believe or out of respect?"

Yin Tian cringed at the straightforward question. She liked being frank and to the point, and she liked speaking to people who spoke as such. But with Master Li it tended to make her feel somewhat self-conscious.

"Both," she said in the end, being just as frank back to him.

He smiled slightly, his gaze distant and far away. What was he thinking about? There was a small echo of something dark and horrifying in his gaze. A small touch of alarm pulsed through Yin Tian at the sudden fright in her heart. What would she do if Master Li disappeared? She would be lost.

"As you know, there is a part in our pasts that we both shared," he said. "Figures like that Sorcerer on the beach are a part of our pasts, and Dawn Star's past."

Yin Tian felt her blood turn cold.

"Everyone here calls me Master Li, but my true name is Sun Li, the third child and second Prince of the Sun Imperial family."

Yin Tian stopped where she was and stared at him in shock. Sun Li? The youngest brother of Empress Sun Hai? The Empress who ended the Long Drought twenty years ago? Her Master was Sun Li, the Glorious Strategist? There were legends about him.

"The Glorious Strategist died twenty years ago," Yin Tian argued weakly. Her legs felt like jelly. This man would not possibly be Sun Li. But what was there to say that he was not? He was a man with an unknown past. He could be anything. His appearance alone was a good enough indication of his imperial blood. Mid-thirties in appearance, fine and long black hair like the rippling silk of a night sky, and features that had people murmuring about his extraordinary grace.

A recent idea Yin Tian had begun to think of was that Master Li was immortal. What else would explain his frozen age?

"The Sun Li I was back then did die," Master Li murmured. "And I abandoned my sister and brother. I am a traitor to them and it is no wonder they say I am dead. It is the rumour Empress Hai spread to explain my lack of presence."

"Why are you telling me this? If you are Prince Sun Li then what are you doing here? Should you not be back in the Imperial City?"

Master Li looked at her for a long before he turned his gaze to the clouds that were beginning to float across the sky. Rain was coming.

"Over twenty years ago, the Empire was struck by a drought, one that lasted so long it became known as the Long Drought. The Empire was withering and its people died of thirst."

Yin Tian nodded, recalling her history lessons. "The Empress ended the Long Drought and brought water and greenery back to the Empire, saving it."

Master Li smiled in sorrow. "That is the general story. What no one is taught is what price was paid to bring water back to the land. For almost a decade the Empire withered. The Empress began to look for a way to silence the growing demands for something to be done, so she turned her attention on the Water Dragon – the great Shepard of the Dead, for the Water Dragon is also the Goddess of Water. The Water Dragon was responsible for the Long Drought and so the Empress wanted something to be done. However, we could not approach the Goddess carelessly. Her House was in the Great Temple of Dirge, the Land of Howling Spirits. It is a place far from anywhere else located high in the mountains, a place of biting winds, snow and ice. Mysterious people called the Spirit Monks lived here. They were the guardians of lost Spirits, guiding them to their temple in Dirge so the Water Dragon could take their Spirits. The Spirit Monks were also guardians of the Water Dragon herself.

"We knew that if we were to demand the Water Dragon's aid, we had to do so by force because we were not simply going to ask for the Water Dragon's help, we were going to take her power ourselves. Therefore I devised a strategy, a great plan that not even a God could escape. We mustered our armies of soldiers and Lotus Assassins – a secret society loyal only to the Empress. The Sorcerer at the beach was one of these Assassins.

"We laid siege to the holy temple of Dirge and destroyed everyone in our path. The Spirit Monks were heavily outnumbered but they still fought so well. Hundreds – thousands – died on both sides," Master Li's voice was pained and Yin Tian fought the urge to step away from him. Until earlier, she could not imagine her Master as someone so terrifying and merciless. Now however, she could.

"I was eager for this battle back when I devised my strategy in the palace," Master Li laughed bitterly. "I was a completely different person back then. But over time I had begun to be plagued by nightmares. I had already lost half of my will to fight the battle by the time we attacked. The Water Dragon was the source of my nightmares, warning me of what would come to pass should my sister succeed and if I stayed. Empress Sun Hai took the Water Dragon's heart and therefore her power. I can still hear the Water Dragon's scream in my head.

"The power drove Empress Sun Hai mad. She was drunk on it. Our brother, the second child, Sun Kin tried to kill her but it was useless. He was forced to face her wrath at the betrayal, killed by her hands and I fled. It was the first time I had ever felt fear in my life. I fled Dirge with two things, directed by the Water Dragon before she was swallowed by my sister's insanity. I took an amulet, but not before Empress Sun Hai shattered it. I only had one shard of it while the rest were scattered through the sky like falling stars. The other thing I took was you. Your parents had died but they had shielded you with their bodies. I also took Fortune's Favourite and Golden Star.

"I travelled for a long time, feeling my pursuers close behind. But eventually I lost them and came to arrive at Two Rivers. Here I stopped and set up my new life. I figured that no one would ever look for a Prince in such a humble village. A year or two after I arrived, previous Master of the school died and I took over. Dawn Star arrived not too long after, and so my life has been peaceful since. I thought I could begin to forget my life in the Imperial City – until the Lotus Assassin attacked only a few hours before."

Yin Tian was silent, digesting the information slowly with horror and shock mingled together as one. This was the past she shared with Master Li. He was a runaway Prince and she was the sole survivor of a brutal and blood massacre twenty years ago.

That was why the Lotus Assassin looked familiar. But what of Dawn Star? What was her past? What had caused this disaster twenty years ago?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Hai proposed a fascinating and terrifying idea to me yesterday. She wondered what would happen if a God and Demon created a child together. The child would have the demonic blood of a Demon and the divine blood of a God. She wants to become a God so she could create that, especially since I am half Demon. This idea grows in her mind like a parasite. She is obsessed with it. Kin does not have many thoughts on the matter. He is more interested in his wife. I wonder how he will react if he knew that his wife is in fact loved by the greatest Lotus Assassin of all time, and that the two are closer than he would imagine. But I think I will leave that secret as a secret for my own entertainment and besides, she is pregnant with Kin's child, therefore technically she has not done anything against the laws. _

_Kin actually does not mind the idea of a child with divine and demonic blood. He says that if anyone is insane enough for it then it is Hai and I. In the past there have been plenty occasions of marriage within family, but I have no interest in it. I may have a brutal and barbaric mind, but this is something I do not wish to step into. _

* * *

Yin Tian stood in front of the concealed door within Master Li's house, feeling the cold energy of the Spirits waft from the otherside. Master Li opened it up and Yin Tian looked down into the dull blue gloom.

"There are things in the Spirit Cave for you, knowledge that you must learn and meditate on. Be on your guard in the caves. It is called the Spirit Cave for a reason. I do not expect you to return for a while," Master Li informed her.

Yin Tian took a deep breath and nodded, stepping down into the gloom of the cave. Its damp air engulfed her. She did not look back as Master Li closed the only entrance and exit, locking her underground in a cave which could well become her grave. Gulping, Yin Tian moved down cautiously. There were puddles of water which she sloshed through gently. Water dripped rhythmically from above into a pool somewhere within. It was never dark in the caves. Just gloomy, for light strained through the cracks in the rocks above to cast long shadows and lit the area with dull light.

The air stirred and whispered of secrets in the dark. Yin Tian came out to an opening that was ringed by lamps lit with fire. Towards the far end of the circular opening was a rock which pulsed with a foreign, yet familiar chi. It drew Yin Tian forward, constantly pulling at her concentration. It took an incredible amount of effort to stay where she was and assess the cave.

There were many different paths she could take in cave and she looked on it all with awe. The Spirit Cave was huge! Almost like an underground town.

The air was filled with many strange essences. There was the essence of Spirits, both mad and calm, and there was also Master Li's presence. The majority of presences floated around the standing rock at the far end. It was a beacon of powers, drawing all manner of things near. It drew Yin Tian near.

She stepped out and the chi changed and swirled. Spirits morphed out of the air and surrounded her, blocking her from whatever was in that standing stone.

"This shard is ours," they murmured. "You will not have it!"

They surged for her and Yin Tian fought them off. After her fight on the beach and her duel against Gao, she did not feel as nervous or wary of Spirits as she would have.

When she had defeated them, she approached the standing stone and touched it. There was a surge of energy between her and whatever was in the rock, causing it to explode with a force that knocked her back. Blinking, she stood up and gazed at the object that floated in the air. It was the shard of a golden amulet, pulsing with mystical power that thumped in time with her heart beat.

Yin Tian reached out tentatively. When the tip of her fingers touched the amulet, it flashed once and its form misted away, surging into her Spirit. Yin Tian gasped, feeling the extra power within her. It was not a source of power but something that could help her channel chi easier.

Curious, Yin Tian continued through the caves. The shard of the amulet must be the one that Master Li managed to scavenge from Dirge.

Yin Tian found scrolls and books along the way, hidden in crevices and she stopped to read them. They were written in Master Li's hand. Some were diary entries, others were what he had found and learnt after coming to Two Rivers. They were all written about Spirits and Yin Tian became engrossed, wishing that Dawn Star was here to read these with her.

The Spirits would always return to the Great Wheel of Life – governed by the Shepard, the water Dragon – before returning to life, and that new life depended on how the Water Dragon judged them in the Great Wheel. There were usually hardly any wondering Spirits in life. Now however, there were many and it had begun twenty years ago.

Master Li had his theories. It was something to do with Empress Hai and the Water Dragon. Empress Hai took the Water Dragon's power, therefore in effect the Water Dragon should be no more. If that was the case, then there was no one to govern the Great Wheel. The Great Wheel had stalled. If the Wheel did not turn, then no Spirits could return to it, leaving them trapped in life.

Yin Tian felt her skin turn cold as the seriousness of it sunk in. Was this what Master Li meant by not staying in two Rivers? Was she connected to this?

It made Yin Tian shiver. This was the realm of the Gods. A human being should not interfere with such things. But Empress Hai did. Yin Tian felt herself conflicted. Empress Hai had ended the Long Drought, bringing water and greenery back to a parched land. She was hailed as a hero for she saved thousands of lives.

However, it was at the cost of the water Dragon's death. Now the dead would not rest. This was far more frightening than a drought. A drought could be fixed given time for rain would always return eventually. But how was one – a human – supposed to fix a problem that had gone wrong in the Heavens themselves?

Yin Tian did not know how long she stayed underground. It could have been minutes, hours, or even days. Eventually she came to a larger cave with a tree blooming beneath, its leaves red. She found gems which she learnt to place into the amulet and began to meditate. She was pulled into a vision almost immediately.

Looking around, Yin Tian found herself in the same cave but the lights had been dulled to soft blues, whites and greys of different shades. A waterfall crashed down from above and into a small river which did not exist in the real cave. In front of the waterfall stood a Spirit of glowing blue and white, different to the green that other Spirits had. This Spirit, a woman, was dressed in a blue oriental gown. Her long black hair rippled down the length of her back like water and scales patched her pale skin.

Her dark eyes landed on Yin Tian and she beckoned her closer with elegant, clawed fingers. Yin Tian gulped and stepped closer. This Spirit felt familiar. She was not the same as those on the beach or in Master Li's writings. This one was sane and calm with gentle but weak power that pulsed from within. An air of whispered sorrow sighed around the Spirit and she smiled sadly.

"The Demon Prince saved you after all," she whispered.

Yin Tian frowned in wariness. "Who are you?"

"Someone you will come to know in time," she said quietly. "I do not have much time. This vision alone is requiring all my strength. Something approaches and you must leave Two Rivers. I will grant you a gift to become a Sorcerer, power that you will need for the trails ahead. Choose, my last Spirit Monk. Will you take Dire Flame or Ice Shard."

Yin Tian's eyes widened. Somehow, she was not too shocked by being called a Spirit Monk. She was from Dirge and the only survivor. But it was still a shock to hear it spoken out loud.

A Spirit Monk. A Guardian of the Water Dragon.

Yin Tian opened her mouth to ask a mountain of questions which she was dying to ask. But the Spirit looked weak, extremely weak, and she was already fading. Yin Tian could not give up this opportunity to gain extra skills, so she was forced to swallow her questions for later, each feeling like a stone as they sank back down. Master Li could answer them. But he could not answer Yin Tian's burning curiosity. Who was this Spirit? Yin Tian felt like she knew her.

"Ice Shard," Yin Tian croaked. Ice for the temple that was her home and high in the freezing mountains.

The Spirit nodded. "Hearts are warm but they are encased in ice. The cold always lingers on the boarders of life and warmth. The cold is eternal. Here, I give you the skill of Ice Shard." She touched her clawed finger to Yin Tian's heart and the biting cold energy of Ice Shard flooded into her. The knowledge of how to use it came to Yin Tian a moment later, as if she had learnt it long ago. Now she simply needed to practice.

"Now I must go," the Spirit wheezed, her expression was sickly and concern flashed through Yin Tian.

"What is wrong?" she asked in worry.

The Spirit smiled weakly. "Soon," she whispered. "Quickly, you must go before you are also caught."

"What?"

Yin Tian's question remained unanswered as her eyes flew open, back in the cave she sat in. A swirling, swishing sound accompanied be the grackle of lightning caused her to spin around in a crouch, ready instantly in case it was an attack. Instead, there was a swirling mass of calm energy that created something that looked like a tornado. But it was smooth and did not move. It was quiet and beautiful.

Warily, Yin Tian stood and judged this strange mass of energy. What was it?

_: Go through it . . . quickly . . ._

Yin Tian looked about for the source of the whispered voice. It belonged to that woman's. Yin Tian had never encountered such a thing before but her words sent a small spark of fear through her. The bad feeling she had been having was growing in her heart. Was the Spirit warning her?

Taking a deep breath, Yin Tian decided to trust the Spirit and she hesitantly stepped into the mass of energy. It brushed softly against her skin, surrounding her in light.

When the light fell away, she found herself stepping into Master Li's house. He had her back to her but upon hearing her arrival, he turned, wearing a stunned expression.

"Yin Tian," he said. "What are you doing here? How did you get back so soon? It has barely been four hours."

Yin Tian's eyes widened. Only four hours? It felt like days. But that did not matter. "I saw a woman Spirit. She granted me the power of Ice Shard and she said I was her last Spirit Monk."

Master Li's expression was controlled. He nodded. "You are the last Spirit Monk, the last Guardian of the Water Dragon. Did the Spirit say who she was?"

She shook her head and took a step towards him. "She said saved I was saved by the Demon Prince. Was there someone else who saved me aside from you?"

Master Li stiffened.

The screen door was slid open in haste before Yin Tian could ask anything else. She growled to herself silently. Why did Master Li respond like that when she said Demon Prince? She had never heard of such a title before. Master Li was Sun Li, the Glorious Strategist.

Jing Wu was at the door. Outside the sky had clouded over, heavy with rain that was bound to fall very soon.

"Forgive me, Master Li. We cannot find her anywhere," he said, breathing deeply with frustration and worry.

Master Li tsked under his breath, concern in his distracted eyes. "Damn it. I will go and find her myself."

Yin Tian frowned in confusion. "Find who?"

The two of them looked to her. "Dawn Star," Jing Wu explained. "Gao is also missing. Judging from the house you share with her, there was a fight as everything is a mess. We think Gao may have kidnapped her as he was leaving the school."

Yin Tian breathed sharply in rage. "Gao?! How dare he?"

Master Li nodded. "This is unacceptable. I will leave the school in Smiling Mountain's care while I go and find her."

"No," Yin Tian said abruptly, standing in between Master Li and the door. She just realised she had disobeyed his order and her chest constricted in fear. But she swallowed it back down and bowed. "I will go and find Dawn Star, Master Li. Please give me permission to leave."

There was a tense beat of silence and then Master Li sighed softly. Yin Tian raised her head, pleading silently.

"Alright. Go," he finally said. "But be careful. Gao is no longer restrained by the rules of the school. He will be much stronger with his sorcery."

Yin Tian nodded. "He is not the only Sorcerer now."

Jing Wu gave her a strange look, but Yin Tian smiled at him just before she left. She ran through the school and past their house, not bothering to look inside. Within Yin Tian's Spirit, anger rolled. Gao could never leave Dawn Star in peace. He was always bothering her, always trying to charm her. Yin Tian had her suspicions, that he had taken a fancy to Dawn Star. But this was stepping over the line.

Upon reaching the village, Yin Tian saw smoke rising. By the gate, she stopped in disbelief. Si Pat lay on the floor, burning – dead.

"W-what happened?" Yin Tian asked, her voice quiet as she knelt down to his burning and smoking body. Quiet grief filled her heart. She liked Si Pat. He was such an honest young man. So innocent and good hearted, as well as brave. Perhaps naively brave.

The villagers close by shook their heads in fear and sorrow. "One of the students, Gao the Lesser, came through the gate carrying a large sack. This student stopped him and demanded to know what was inside. Gao just laughed and engulfed him in flames."

Yin Tian's muscles tensed in cold fury. Gao. _He_ killed Si Pat – with no mercy.

She hovered her hand over Si Pat's burning body and with her new icy power, she chilled the air, filling it with ice that melted into water, quenching the flames. The villagers looked away, not wanting to see the hideous body that stank of burnt flesh. However, Yin Tian did not look away. She imprinted her friend's burnt body in her mind, fuelling her resolve and anger.

Gao had gone too far.

"Rest in peace, my friend," she whispered to Si Pat. "I will avenge you and get Dawn Star back." She then stood and looked at the villagers. Their expressions were grim. "Which way did he go?"

"Towards the marshes. Please be careful, Senior Student."

She nodded her thanks and left to head to the gate, where she was stopped by a large group of Gao's men, surrounding an unconscious gate guard.

They chuckled with scorn. "Gao said you would pursue him, which is why we are here to stop you. Not even you could defeat all of us alone."

Yin Tian held her hand out where the energy of Ice Shard leapt into her palm, surrounding her in a freezing aura. "Gao will not escape my wrath," she said harshly. "Anyone that stands in my way will be removed."

They roared with ugly laughter. "You are far too cocky, student!"

Yin Tian swept her hands from side to side, sending shards of ice shooting through the air towards them. They pierced the two closest to her, splitting through their skull. Those two collapsed onto the ground, what left of their face was distorted into gory, horrified disbelief.

Two more came and Yin Tian swiped her arm, sending a crescent-shaped blade of ice at their ankles, cutting their feet off and they screamed in pain, falling forwards onto the grass as blood bubbled from the stumps. Another two rushed at her and Yin Tian used the same attack. This time, they jumped but the attack did not end there. The ice struck the ground and shards of ice erupted from the earth, trapping them in its prison.

The final two swung at her and she drew her sword, cutting off the arm of the one closest to her before turning and slashing down his back. She then twisted her sword and stabbed behind, stabbing through the final man that had his sword raised above her.

They too, fell to the ground and Yin Tian turned to face her captives. Their eyes were filled with fury and terror.

"Bitch! This isn't over! We will be avenged!" one screamed and the other one spat, his disgusting phlegm splattering on her cheek. Yin Tian wiped her face with her sleeve and turned her sword in her hands.

"I doubt it," Yin Tian said darkly. "Who could give a shit about some lowly pirates?" She smashed the hilt of Fortune's Favourite against their temples, sending them instantly to death. They hung limply against the ice, their eyes still wide open.

Yin Tian sent a silent prayer to hope that their Spirit could find rest and would learn from their mistakes. She clicked her fingers and the ice shattered, landing them face first in the grass. Her fury still rolled but it was calmer. It was no wonder people killed when they were angry. It was the perfect release for the rage bottles within. Yin Tian shivered. It was dangerous. She had to be careful.

She stepped over to the unconscious guard and slapped him awake. Once again, it was Gao who had knocked him out. The useless guard told her where to go and so Yin Tian left for the marshes just as the rain began to fall. It came down steadily for there was no wind.

The marshes were a gloomy place, like a dark and dank maze. Yin Tian came across a farmer who had lost his Flower and he asked her to get her back. Yin Tian, being the kind Spirit that she was, vowed to get his beloved Flower back from bandits.

Soon enough, it turned out that his Flower was in fact an ox, something that his real wife was not so happy about. He cared more about his ox than his wife. It was entertaining for Yin Tian, despite her pounding heart over worrying for Dawn Star.

She left the couple and wife before setting off again, venturing deeper into the marshes. Up ahead on the path she was on, she spotted a group of bandits surrounding a lone man. Cautious, Yin Tian moved to the side of the path to blend into the undergrowth. He was dressed in curious yellow and brown clothing which had dulled over time. Half of his chest was bare and the lower half of his arms were permanently stained in blood. His head was shaved, save for a topknot. A spiked staff was strapped to his back. He looked cold and calculating.

"Get out of here, freak," a bandit sneered at the man. "You don't belong here. If you wanna stay then you have to earn the right."

The bandit kicked at the man grabbed his foot before flinging him to the side. Yin Tian's eyes widened at the incredible display if strength which looked so effortless.

"I am no ordinary scavenger, bandit," he said sharply, unclipping his staff. "If you wish to die then be my guest."

"You insolent bastard!" They lunged at him and he took them all down faster than I expected. Their guards were open and this man exploited that weakness easily. It was over before she realised it, and the man's eyes were directly on her. Cursing under her breath, Yin Tian stepped out from the bushes and got ready to draw Fortune's Favourite.

"Wait!" he suddenly exclaimed. "I am not your enemy, student."

Yin Tian paused but did not relax her guard. "How can I be sure?"

He clipped his staff to his back again and held up his hands in defence. Now he was unarmed. "My name is Sagacious Zu, a simple scavenger. I have visited the village a number of times and I have seen you train under Master Li."

Yin Tian's posture relaxed slightly but she did not take her hands of the hilt of her sword. "Really? I have never seen you before."

"I prefer to keep to myself. If you are after Gao the Lesser then he went that way. I was pursuing him until those bandits blocked my path. He had a surprisingly large sack and wore an ill-favoured look."

Yin Tian stepped closer to him. She was not sure whether he was telling the truth. His eyes held age and they were distant and cold. His blood-stained skin was also not a very comforting factor. Indeed he looked like a private man with many secrets. However, her gut instinct told her it was alright to trust him, slightly. It was better to make him a friend than an enemy – that was what her instinct translated into.

"I am after Gao the Lesser, yes. He kidnapped my friend, Dawn Star and I am going to get her back."

Sagacious Zu nodded. "His camp is filled with bandits and pirates alike. You will not be able to reach him easily if you go alone."

"The can I ask for your help?"

He gave her an emotionless gaze before he then nodded. Yin Tian was not sure whether to feel relieved or idiotic for placing her trust in a man she had just met. They took off at a dash and Yin Tian cast him a careful glance.

"Your name is interesting. Is there a story behind why you are called Sagacious Zu?"

He returned her glance with dangerous eyes. There was definitely something behind this man's mask. He was like Master Li, a man with many mysteries that refused to tell them.

"That is none of your business," he said coldly, something she was expecting but it still made her flinch at his tone.

"You are right. It is none of my business. A man has his secrets. I however do not, therefore my name is Yin Tian, the Silver Sky. I will thank you for your assistance once I have saved Dawn Star."

He cast her an unreadable look before the two encountered bandits. They fought them off quickly for it was now two masters against untrained thugs. Soon after, they arrived at the camp. There was a strange flying contraption parked on the flattest land available.

"What is that?" Yin Tian breathed as they stood back to back, facing off the bandits and pirates that rushed at them.

"A Flyer. It is a vehicle used to fly in the air. It is the fastest form of transport. Very common in the capital but rarely seen this far out," Zu replied.

Yin Tian threw another look at it as she fought. It looked like a tiny flying insect, or a dragonfly of sorts. It was both hideous and fascinating.

Soon, the bandits and pirates lay dead around them, blood pooling beneath the bodies. Yin Tian did not waste time freeing any captives before returning to Zu who was approaching a cave. From within the darkness Yin Tian could feel some very strange chi. It was warped and twisted.

She followed Zu into the gloom. The cave was vast and wide, filled with different paths that led to other caves and held up by natural pillars of rock. Inside was illuminated by glowing mushrooms that cast an eerie light through the dark.

A gurgling sound drew their attention to this . . . thing . . . in the middle of the first cave. It was a monstrosity standing at least three metres tall. It had the features of a frog and its beady little eyes landed on the pair. It let out a rumbled roar, its long tongue swishing from side to side. This was what the warped chi was coming from.

"Ugh!" Yin Tian said in disgust. "What is that?"

"A Toad Demon," Zu replied flatly. "Be careful of avoiding its mouth and tongue for it is poisonous."

Feeling revolted, Yin Tian threw shards of ice at it from a distance while Zu dashed up to it. To her dismay, the ice shattered against an invisible barrier that surrounded the Demon. She tried again but it was the same result. Demons were immune to magic attacks.

Tsking under her breath, she drew Fortune's Favourite as she ran up to join Zu. He kept the Demon's attention while she went around behind it, cutting the ligaments of its legs. It screamed and toppled back. Yin Tian leapt out of the way and Zu swiped his staff against the side of the Demon's head. It went still immediately.

The two carried on through the cave and came across two more Toad Demons which they both killed.

"Let go of me, Gao!"

The two of them turned towards the source of the distant shout, exchanged a glance, and darted off in the direction of Dawn Star's voice. Yin Tian's heart raced. She was so close!

They dashed through the caves and finally arrived atop a final one. Looking down, Yin Tian saw Gao and Dawn Star. He gripped her arm and she was struggling to shrug his firm grip off. Cold fury bubbled.

"Let go of her, Gao!" Yin Tian shouted harshly. The two of them jumped and looked up the slope to where Yin Tian and Zu stood. Yin Tian heard Zu make a disapproving sound upon seeing Gao.

"Such a spoilt little man," he said under his breath. "Little like his father but lacking the same reputation."

"No, no!" Gao bellowed, his raging eyes fixed on Yin Tian. "You. Anybody but you!"

Dawn Star ripped herself free from Gao's grasp and jumped back out of his reach, reaching for her sword which had been discarded on the floor.

"Did you honestly think I would not come for her?" Yin Tian smirked. "Let her go and I might just let you off the hook."

Gao glared at her before he then laughed madly. "You are all fools! I saved your life! But you are too stupid to see that! Fire from above will soon come down upon Two Rivers and your beloved Master Li will be no more. Dawn Star was the only one I wanted to save, and what thanks do I get?!"

"Being kidnapped is a good thing?!" Dawn Star shrieked. "You seriously have no idea what it takes to impress a woman."

"It does not matter anymore," Gao chuckled cruelly. "Your Master Li will return to the Imperial City and be executed for betraying Empress Hai."

Yin Tian froze, searching Gao's expression. His smile was evil.

"What do you know?" she demanded.

"Enough," Gao spat. "I know enough. I heard what he said to you when in the fields amongst the trees. I have informed my father and an army is coming to take him back."

Mortified, Yin Tian materialised a spear of ice and threw it at his head. Gao's eyes widened in shock before he just dodged it in time. The spear whistled past him and splintered against the wall, encasing it in ice.

"When did you learn Ice Shard?"

"It does not matter," Yin Tian hissed, gliding down the slope towards him. Zu stayed put and Dawn Star retreated to the edges of the cave, her confused eyes flickering between the two enemies. "What have you done, Gao?" Her voice was strained and terror was beginning to grip her heart in addition to the rage she felt for Gao. Her terror however was directed at Master Li. Gao knew who Master Li was. What was Gao planning?

Gao laughed. "I Just told you. I told my father that Master Li is Prince Sun Li. They will be here to take him back."

"What?!" Dawn Star gasped. "That is not possible. The Glorious Strategist died twenty years ago!"

"A rumour that the Sun family wanted us all to believe," Gao said forebodingly. "But no one will ever know that it is a rumour as they will execute him at the Imperial City."

A strangled cry of fury escaped Yin Tian's control. The thought of Master Li in danger was so painful it was difficult to breathe.

"Enough!" Yin Tian cried. "I have had enough of you, Gao. You kidnap my dearest friend and you betray my Master. Let us end this. One on one, no limits."

Gao smirked and got into his stance. "I have been waiting for this day since the first moment I met you. Come! See if you can truly defeat me, protégé!"

Fire licked about his hands and he attacked. Yin Tian dodged his first strikes of fire before she then fired ice to meet his strikes, causing them to explode in the centre. He sent an array of them, fanning out in all directions and Yin Tian brought her hands up, creating a shield of orange chi that blocked the ones she could not dodge. They pummelled into her shield with explosive force, sending her feet skidding back and Yin Tian's jaw clenched.

She would not lose. Switching to Heavenly Wave, she sent her arms out to the side where a wave of the rippling pink waves fanned out all around her. Gao leapt out of its reach and Yin Tian tsked under her breath, pursuing him. She threw ice back at him, aiming for his back but he jumped them all, save one which slashed across his thigh. Still though, he was nimble, and hard to take down.

Gao swiped his arm up and across as he ran. A crescent-shaped strike of fire swooped up to the ceiling.

"Where are you aiming? I am here!"

Gao sneered. "You think I will play fair?"

The strike struck the ceiling and the rock began to crack and crumble. Dawn Star squeaked and Yin Tian paused for a moment to look at her. She was standing directly beneath the collapsing part of the ceiling.

"Dawn Star!" Yin Tian shrieked, lunging towards her.

"Stay where you are!" she heard Zu command. His command held such authority and power that Yin Tian obeyed and watched in amazement as Zu darted beneath the falling rocks, picked up Dawn Star and moved out of the way. It was so fast that Yin Tian almost missed it.

"Behind you, Yin Tian!" Dawn Star pointed in panic, still in Zu's arms and Yin Tian spun around. A thundering strike of billowing fire and black smoke roared towards her and without thinking, she brought up her shield again, while at the same time knowing that was a stupid idea.

Strike met shield and her shield shattered, sending her flying back to land heavily on the ground, causing the air to whoosh painfully from her lungs.

"Just because I care about Dawn Star does not mean I will not attack her!" Gao announced, striding across the cave to where Yin Tian lay. Angry and wheezing, Yin Tian swung her leg and a tide of Heavenly Wave heaved out in his direction. He was not expecting it and time slowed for him. Yin Tian scrambled to her feet. This was her last chance.

She pounced across the distance that separated them and struck him twice in the back, before flipping over him and striking him in the stomach, then the heart, and then the neck. His heart stalled and Yin Tian watched as the furious disbelief began to die in his raging eyes. He fell to his knees and his gaze flickered over to Dawn Star. Gao's fury died, replaced by something soft that Yin Tian had never seen in his gaze before. There was mild relief, but also regret in his darkening eyes.

Gao fell forward and landed heavily on the ground at Yin Tian's feet. Gao the Lesser was finally dead.

Yin Tian staggered back. Finally he was gone, and Yin Tian did not feel regret. The man's heart was filled with evil but, there was a shred of light. His half-closed eyes remained on Dawn Star and she looked away from his dead gaze.

Zu approached Gao's dead body. "How conflicted he must have been," he murmured. "He loved a woman who only saw the woman he hated. He could not reach her, not while you are around. You were her shield from him."

Yin Tian looked away, feeling a tiny shred of sadness. Love. Could love have changed him? Could it have saved him from his arrogance, from Yin Tian's wrath?

She did not know for she had never loved.

"Don't second guess yourself, Yin Tian," Dawn Star said softly, reading Yin Tian's expression. "He would never have been able to win me over. He believed that money could buy everything, even my heart. He would have realised with his dying breath that I cannot be bought with money. No heart can be won with money. No matter how hard he tries, he will never have it."

"It is a pitiful way to die," Zu said.

Yin Tian glanced at Dawn Star. Her friend was so wise.

"Gao the Lesser is no more," she said. "Let us hope he does better in his next life."

They moved away from his body and Yin Tian did not look back. She could not look at the man who had caused so much havoc in the school and village, the man who killed Si Pat and kidnapped Dawn Star, the man who betrayed Master Li to Gao the Greater.

"I believe we have never met," Dawn Star said kindly. "My name is Dawn Star. Thank you for helping to save me."

"Dawn Star," Zu said quietly. "It is an elegant name. I am Sagacious Zu. I encountered your friend in the marshes on the way to save you."

"Will you return to the school with us?" Dawn Star asked innocently. "I want Master Li to know who else helped."

"That is if there is a school to return to," Yin Tian said through clenched teeth, her voice strained. Dawn Star cast her a nervous and growing horrified glance, remembering what Gao said.

"But s-surely he was lying," she said warily.

Yin Tian just gave her a sympathetic glance back, a glance filled with the truth. They ran through the caves and as they approached the exit where they entered, a great rumbling sound reverberated through the cave from something outside. Feeling her chest constrict, Yin Tian sped out ahead of the two and out into the open marshes. The rain had stopped.

Above, a great fleet of airships roared through the skies. The three of them gaped up at the incredible but intimidating spectacle, sending shivers down their spine. There were dozens of ships and Flyers, as if the Empress herself were on board for that was how grand it felt to Yin Tian.

"They are heading towards Two Rivers!" Dawn Star gasped in horror. Yin Tian gulped, her mouth suddenly going dry.

"Gao was right," Zu said. "Two Rivers is under attack. There is no way you will be able to make it back in time."

"No!" both Yin Tian and Dawn Star shouted in unison. "We must go back! Now!"

Yin Tian dashed over to the Flyer. "Please help us, Zu!" she pleaded. "Help us fly this thing back to the village!"

Zu looked around before he then nodded, jogging up to her, followed by Dawn Star.

"It is dangerous to fly without a Wind Map but the three of us should be able to control this machine," he informed them and opened the door. "Quickly, inside!"

Yin Tian and Dawn Star scrambled in, followed by Zu and together the three of them worked out a good enough idea of how to fly it. They lifted into the air and all Yin Tian could do was restrain her impatience and growing terror.

Her gut feeling had been right again. The blue Spirit was not wrong and Master Li's prediction was coming true. If Gao was right then Two Rivers would be destroyed. And if it was destroyed, then she would have to leave the village she called home.

**Author's note: That's chapter 3. Hope you liked it, that is, if anyone has had the patience to read this far T_T please review if you liked it or have time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Now I upped the rating to M because if you haven't noticed already from the diary entries at the beginning of each chapter, there are some disturbing themes being mentioned and in the story later on it will be getting much more...explicit.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Four

_Hai has turned her attention to the Water Dragon. She is now desperate to rise to the same level of footing as me. But no matter how hard she tries, she will never share the same sort of bloodline as I. Her father is not my father. My father's blood is what makes me different, is what makes me higher than the simple-minded humans. How Hai wishes that her father was my father. Our mother was infatuated with him. After he returned to the Underworld she went mad. She saw him in me. She began to think I was him. Oh how pitiful the last Empress had become. I was forced to kill her with my own hands before she became so obsessed with her own son._

_And now Hai is following our mother's footsteps. Would I have to kill her too before this goes too far? Kin does not mind the idea for if Hai was gone, then he could become Emperor. They should be lucky I am not interested in that power for I could take it from them so easily. But I do not want to, not yet. This is much too entertaining. Father was right. Humans are such a greedy and miserable existence, a huge source of amusement for Demonic games and pranks that leave the humans screaming and wailing in despair and terror._

* * *

Master Li stood in front of the grave of the previous Master of the school. The rain had stopped and weak light from the setting sun was straining through the clouds. Dawn Star and Yin Tian had been gone for a while now but despite their incredible skill, he still worried.

He gazed down at the grave with sad and silent eyes. "I wish I could have had your life," he whispered. "With no Royal bloodline of the like. No matter how much I try to forget, I cannot. Some men can bury their pasts behind them but I . . . Yin Tian, she –" His hands suddenly balled into fists and he thumped against the tree, briefly overwhelmed by anger and lingering horror before it faded back into the darkness of his Spirit. "She will always be a reminder, always forcing me to remember. What would you do, Master Tong, if you were in my position?"

Master Li sighed and placed a flower on the grave. There were two other flowers here, beginning to lose their life as they had been placed a couple of days ago. Nevertheless, Master Li smiled faintly. Yin Tian and Dawn Star would have placed them there. They always had done every seven days since they could start understanding the concept of caring for others, which was around when they were both five. They would come to place a flower each on Master Tong's grave to thank them for this school which was their home.

He took a step back, clapped three times and bowed, sending a silent prayer of thanks himself. This school was also his home. It was so different to his hectic and political life back in the Imperial City. Here it was calm and quiet. He could rest.

Gao however ruined that. He took pleasure in rebelling against Master Li. It irritated Master Li to no end. The man was so cocky, so arrogant, just like his pirate father. But unlike his father, Gao had no reputation, he was weak, living off his father's back, wealth and fame.

Gao the Greater was an impressive man, truly showing Master Li the greed that people were capable of. He had dealt with him before in the past. Gao the Lesser was still a babe at the time. How quickly they grew.

But Master Li did not. The Lotus Assassin at the beach made that quite clear. His excuse was simply staying fit and looking after the body. No one seemed suspicious and if they were then they did not show it. All the villagers liked him.

His heart beat unsteadily and he placed a hand over his chest, frowning. Something ill was being blown on the wind. The Lotus Assassin reminded him that his sense of safety was false. He never thought he would be found. But the Lotus Assassin was now dead. There were no survivors to report back to Empress Hai. The only one who knew of his identity was Yin Tian, and she was someone who would take her secrets to the grave.

_: . . . Master Li . . .!_

He looked up, feeling strange, slurred fright split his heart. Master Li glanced about but there was no one nearby to have called him. He frowned and took a few more steps back. It sounded like Yin Tian. However . . . she should not be back yet, and the call was in his mind.

It was something he could still not understand. The two had a mental connection of sorts. Master Li was aware of it but she was not. The fright in his heart was not his. It was hers.

A scream yanked his attention down the hill towards the school. It was a scream of terror, before it was then cut off abruptly. His chest tightened. Something did not feel right at all.

He dashed into the school using his Focus which to him, turned his world grey and slow, when to the observer he moved thrice as fast for time in fact sped up for him. He skidded to a stop in the school and looked ahead of him in mortified horror.

Lotus Assassins. They were here, in Two Rivers. They began to set fire to the buildings and the students fought as hard as they could for survival. In the sky, their air rumbled with the roar of airships and towards the village, explosions of fire boomed, making the ground shake and pillars of cloying smoke puffed into the air.

"No," he whispered. How? How did they find him?

Furious and terrified, he jumped into the battle and took down a dozen of Lotus Assassins within seconds, giving some of his students a chance to step back.

"Kia Min!" he shouted.

"Yes, Master Li!"

"Go to the village and save as many lives as you can. Do not come back. You must lead them to safety!"

Kia Min's eyes widened and she gazed at her Master, eyes filling with tears and she nodded. "Yes Master Li. I will save as many as I can!"

She dashed off through the hidden and secluded paths, carrying her staff firmly in her hands and Master Li watched her go with a sinking and sorrowful heart. He had to hope she would succeed but he knew in his heart he would not see his skilled student again.

With Kia Min, the cowardly fled, but most of them stayed. They trembled with fear but their expressions were set in stubborn determination. He wanted them all to flee.

"Go!" he ordered them. "They are not enemies you can handle!"

"Just this once, we will disobey you, Master Li," Jing Wu said firmly. "We cannot abandon the school you have worked so hard for. We cannot abandon this home. We have to hold out long enough for Yin Tian and Dawn Star to arrive!"

Master Li ground his teeth together. The students rallied behind Jing Wu when Yin Tian was not around. He was the second role model. Before Master Li could get a chance to repeat his command, the Lotus Assassins pounced with deadly speed and ferocity, scattering the students so Master Li could not protect them in one bulk.

Inside, he was screaming.

"Not even you can save all of these people by yourself, Prince Sun Li."

Master Li stiffened and he felt his heart sink. He turned around at the deep woman's voice. Behind him, a woman stood, clad in the Assassin's robes of the highest position. Her black hair was lined with white and grey, tied back into a bun. A white mask hid her face, but Master Li knew exactly who she was. She had been the one only second in power to himself within the Lotus Assassins.

"Grand Inquisitor Jia . . . how did you find me?"

"Gao the Lesser informed his father who then informed me," she said. The school burned around them, the air beating with heat. The students cried and grunted as they fought. But they were inexperienced compared to the trained killers of the Lotus Assassins. One by one, they fell.

Master Li's jaw clenched. It was Gao? Again? His hate and anger for the young man peaked. When did he hear?

_He must have followed us when I told Yin Tian,_ he thought in terrible dismay. He had been too careless.

"You hid well, your highness," she praised. "But you have been found now."

Master Li straightened, his eyes and expression falling back into the cold demeanour he thought he had left behind. He resurrected a part of the man he once was.

"You cannot imprison me, Jia," he said back to her, his voice like ice.

"I know," she agreed. "But Death's Hand can." She looked past him and Master Li turned. There was no Death's Hand twenty years ago. This figure had appeared after the massacre at Dirge. He had heard rumours though, of a figure clad in armour as black as the night sky, of a figure with no mercy and unstoppable combat abilities, of a figure who was said to be Death's right hand – the Will of the Empress.

Behind him, there was such a figure, even though he was the same height as Master Li, Death's Hand appeared to loom and tower over him. The evil and power that wafted from this, this monstrosity was so heavy and cloying that Master Li himself was struggling to keep his concentration.

But it was something else that stunned him. Death's Hand wore armour as black as the voids, wearing a full black mask and helmet that covered his face and head, his eyes and mouth hidden in black shadow. It was the armour that represented one so terrifying and so evil, so powerful that no mortal could stop him.

It was once Master Li's armour. Armour that he had discarded as he fled Dirge and his insane, now divine, sister. Now, someone was bound to that armour, body and Spirit – a fate worse than death itself.

"Kin," Master Li gasped.

What happened after he fled Dirge?

Death's Hand reached out and instantly Master Li swiped his arm up, a line of fire swooping at the motion. The big gloved hand caught his wrist with crushing strength and Master Li's eyes widened in dismay. His fire spluttered, his power over the destructive element was sealed and he stared at Death's Hand in horror. What –?

Agony split his skull and he brought in a sharp breath. Nightmares and memories tore their way through the darkness where he had tried to bury them. Blood. So much blood. Screaming, wailing, howling, weeping.

He saw Empress Hai.

"_I bestow some of my Godly power to you, my Will. Use it to seal Li's power. He cannot fight against a God, even if he is the son of the Greatest Demon in the Underworld. Use this power and bring Li to me!"_

Master Li's eyes began to darken as his conscious slipped away from him like water through his fingers.

"Curse you . . ." he hissed.

His last thought before he fell into darkness was how grateful he was that Yin Tian and Dawn Star were not here.

* * *

The three of them landed the Flyer in silence, descending through the sea of thick black smoke onto the beach.

"The village," Dawn Star whimpered, covering her mouth with her hands, leaving Yin Tian and Zu to land the Flyer. Yin Tian shared her dismay and impending dread with silence.

"We will need to cover our mouths and noses," Zu advised. The three of them were still trembling and sweating from the stress of the flight as they ripped pieces off their clothing and wrapped it around their mouths and noses against the acrid reek of smoke.

Zu opened the door and jumped out, followed by Yin Tian and Dawn Star who leapt nimbly down. The air beat with heat. Yin Tian glanced around her, feeling her heart sink at the dead bodies of the villagers trying to escape littered across the sands. Everything was red and silent, save for the crackle of flames. There was no screaming like Yin Tian was expecting.

She and Dawn Star shared a dreadful glance. Were they too late?

"Do not expect any survivors," Zu warned them. "The banners on the Flyers and air ships were the Lotus Assassins. They leave none alive to tell the tale."

Yin Tian's jaw clenched and she dashed on ahead. Zu had to be lying. There had to be survivors! Master Li was so strong. He had to have been able to stop it. There was also Smiling Mountain and Master Gujin, and Jing Wu and Kia Min! The four of them would have been able to do something!

They ran up to the entrance. There was the sound of fighting on the other side and they burst through. Kia Min jabbed to death what looked like two pirates from Gao the Greater. Behind her were a group of cowering villagers, burnt and silent in fear, so much so that they could not even weep.

"Kia Min!" Yin Tian shouted. The girl looked up, grief as well as relief flooding across her expression.

"Yin Tian!" she cried. "The school! Master Li sent me to save as many villagers as I can."

Yin Tian nodded, Kia Min's grief was sweeping through into her. But tears were already beginning to sting Yin Tian's eyes. She took out her pouch of silver and handed it to her.

"Flee this place. Two Rivers is no more."

Kia Min wiped the fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. They knew they would never see each other again.

"Good bye, Yin Tian, Dawn Star. I hope we find each other again soon in the future," she said, her voice thick with tears but she smiled. Yin Tian's heart felt like it was being squeezed and she hugged her friend briefly before letting go.

"Be careful."

Kia Min nodded and led the villagers out. They passed a familiar figure on the floor who Dawn Star stared at in sadness. Master Gujin lay on the floor, his big belly agape as if someone had plunged their hand in and ripped out his organs. His eyes were still open.

"Monsters," Dawn Star whispered.

"Quickly," Zu hurried and Yin Tian looked away, squeezing her eyes shut before opening them again. Master Gujin was not the only one who was dead. Other villagers lay dead. Limbs scattered the courtyards, blood pooled down the stairs like some kind of water fall. Rubble had tumbled down over many of the villagers from collapsed building, crushing them beneath as fire consumed them.

Yin Tian pulled dawn Star away and they hurried through the smoke to the school, leaping over fallen timbers and trees and kicking rubble and tiles out of their way. Yin Tian's dread only increased further. There were no sounds of anyone. More dead bodies lay across their path and Yin Tian began to feel sick, pressing the cloth to her nose and mouth.

They ran in through the front gates of the school. The buildings cracked as the fire ate through them. Students were strewn across the grounds, dead with their limbs twisted at hideous angles.

"Why?" Yin Tian's voice was barely audible. Dawn Star darted in between the students and so did Yin Tian, praying with all her heart to find one of them still alive.

"It is useless," Zu said grimly. "This is the work of the Lotus Assassins. I recognise this style of massacre. There will be no one left. The student in the village with the villagers is extremely lucky to still be alive."

Yin Tian ignored him. "Master Li! Jing Wu!" she yelled, bordering on crying as the horror and panic was sinking in to her heart. Smiling Mountain was dead and behind him were some of the younger or newer students, in the same state as he. The air stank of blood and burnt flesh. Death hung heavily above them all.

Master Li did not answer her call. His house was nothing but collapsed timber charred black by fire. The pain and terror that clutched her heart was agonising. Where was her Master? She knew where her friends were. They were all dead around her!

The back of her neck prickled with the feeling of a gaze and she turned around. Her eyes landed on a student on the other side of the arena. He lay on the floor, barely moving but his exhausted eyes were awake.

"Jing Wu!" Yin Tian gasped, snapping Dawn Star's attention to her. They hurried to his side.

"What happened?" Dawn Star asked him despairingly while Yin Tian hovered her palms over his body. There were no visible signs of injury but blood was tricking down from the corners of his mouth. His breathing was shallow and laboured with pain. With her chi, Yin Tian felt what was wrong with him and she lowered her hands to her lap in despair. He was dying of severe internal bleeding.

"They came without warning," Jing Wu croaked. "Wearing armour of black, red and gold. Their skin was so pale. They were so silent, killing so swiftly. There was a woman who led them, wearing a mask of white. She obeyed only one other, a man in the blackest armour I have ever seen, so black it was like the voids. The man in black did something to Master Li , sent him unconscious. They . . . they took him."

Yin Tian struggled to keep her tears at bay.

"Rest now," Dawn Star murmured soothingly. "They are all gone. Kia Min managed to get some of the villagers out."

Jin Wu smiled weakly in mild relief before he coughed once. More blood trickled from his mouth and his expression distorted into one of agony.

"Yin Tian . . . I am sorry . . . I failed . . ."

Yin Tian forced herself to smile, a tear fell down her cheek and she took his cold hand in hers. "It is alright, Jing Wu. I will avenge everyone who died here. I will save Master Li."

Jing Wu smiled again, a tear of his own escaping his control. "I can now rest, knowing you will avenge us all . . . save Master Li . . ."

His chest rose one last time, and his dying breath sighed out, filled with the burden and guilt he had passed onto Yin Tian to carry.

Dawn Star closed his eyes and stood, sniffing and Yin Tian followed. "I guess Master Li really is the Glorious Strategist," Dawn Star said, her voice thick.

"This is the first time his strategy has failed," Zu murmured. "It has been impeccable for so long but Gao the Lesser betrayed him."

"You knew Master Li's identity?" Yin Tian asked flatly, bringing her heavy eyes up to Zu's.

He sighed grimly. "I once served him, over twenty years ago. I was a Lotus Assassin."

Twenty years ago. Yin Tian recalled Master Li's words. He had been a very different person twenty years ago. A man of pure evil. Some of that darkness still existed – it was something Yin Tian had never wanted to acknowledge, until the bandit attack on the beach.

"Hence why you knew it was the Lotus Assassins who attacked," Dawn Star realised quietly.

Zu nodded. "That student was strong to have survived for as long as he did. The two figures he spoke of are Grand Inquisitor Jia and Death's Hand. Death's Hand is a figure that has risen only within the last twenty years. He was not our leader in the past, but I have heard the rumours surrounding him. Of course both of them would be here to retrieve Sun Li. Jia would have recognised him instantly."

"Because he does not age," Yin Tian said softly. Zu shot her a surprised look, surprised that she knew. She just shrugged. "Of course I would notice. I have been with him for twenty years, ever since he saved me from the massacre of Dirge."

Both of them gasped.

_Of course,_ Yin Tian realised. _Dawn Star does not know yet._

"You are a Spirit Monk?" Zu asked in disbelief. "That is not possible. There were no survivors. They all died."

"Were you there?" Yin Tian's voice was tight. Did Zu assist in the destruction of her homeland?

His expression hardened. "No. I was at the capital dealing with another crisis."

"Was that what master Li wanted to talk to you about?" Dawn Star asked her quietly.

Yin Tian nodded. "I will explain in more detail later. For now, we should leave this place. Two Rivers is gone."

"Where to?" Zu shot the question out.

"The Imperial City," Yin Tian hissed under her breath, feeling her blood boil with freezing rage and grief at the tragedy of what had happened today.

"Pursuing the Lotus Assassins is suicide," Zu stated plainly as Yin Tian took the lead, back through the burning village to the Flyer on the beach.

"I am not pursing the Lotus Assassins," Yin Tian muttered, her voice tight. "I am pursuing Master Li and Death's Hand. I _will_ avenge them!"

Zu grabbed her arm. "You are a fool if you think you can stand a chance against them."

Yin Tian looked at him with a level, icy stare. "I will worry about that later. First I just want to reach the Imperial City. There is no harm with doing that. Once we arrive, _then_ I will think of a plan."

Zu returned her level gaze, but Yin Tian would not back down. This man's eyes were dark and deep, filled with secrets and mysteries. But he would not frighten her. In the end, he let go of her arm.

"You will not go alone," Dawn Star said softly, touching Yin Tian's shoulder comfortingly. "I will follow you. I will share the vengeance you search for."

Zu exhaled slowly. "Very well. I too, will go with you. Prince Sun Li has changed considerably from the man I once knew. Living as an outlaw in the marshes is fruitless. I will watch and see how you go about your quest, _Spirit Monk_."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Hai wants to become a God and as our Empress, we cannot refuse her. As the Glorious Strategist, I have been ordered to devise a strategy to take the Water Dragon's power. It is the perfect excuse. She can pretend that she is in fact going to save the Empire – which she will do but that it not her goal – but in fact become a God herself for her own personal gain. And that is to carry out this absurd plan to create a Divine Demon child. It is something I will not allow to come to pass. I will kill Hai before that happens. Kin agrees. In the meantime, I will carry on with this farce. We will attack Dirge, lay siege to the Spirit Monks, and massacre them. Hai will go to take the Water Dragon's power and just before she gains it, Kin and I will kill her. Her insanity is beginning to unsettle even me._

* * *

The three of them flew the Flyer across the skies and in between the Finger Mountains. It became increasingly difficult to keep the craft on the course they wanted. The wind howled, the gear stick shook and the Flyer rattled. The three of them ground their teeth in effort to keep the craft following the path they tried to stick to and warning seeped into Yin Tian's blood, in addition to the adrenaline being pumped around her circulatory system.

The sound of numerous rips snapped their attention up and they all glanced at each other, dread setting their jawline. They lost all control of the craft a second later. It plummeted down, the three of them crying out and grabbing onto the closest sturdy thing they could reach. In Dawn Star's case, that was Yin Tian. The sudden weight shoved Yin Tian sideways into Zu, who was surprisingly sturdy.

Yin Tian squeezed her eyes shut, sucking in a deep breath, holding it, and her muscles tensed. The scream of the nose-diving Flyer changed at the same time the craft hit the ground with a violent crash, knocking all three unconscious instantly.

When Yin Tian woke, the smell of smoke tickled her nose and her head pounded. She forced her dizzy eyes open in time to see Zu, followed by Dawn Star, stagger to their feet, groaning in pain. Yin Tian followed suit, propping herself up on her hands and knees. Her head was swimming and her vision was dotted with dizzying white stars.

The sound of burning was uncomfortably close.

"Quick, get away," she heard Zu say gruffly. He grabbed her arm, hauling her to her feet and away from the burning wreckage that was their Flyer.

"Crap," Dawn Star cursed. "I know we are terrible pilots, but why did we crash?" She sat down on the damp grass at a safe enough distance, looking dazed as well as in pain.

"No Wind Map," Zu answered grudgingly. "To be honest, we were mad to try and fly without one."

"What's a Wind Map?" Yin Tian asked, grunting as she rubbed her throbbing head.

"Exactly as it sounds," Zu replied dryly. "It is a map of the wind currents in the sky, allowing air pilots to navigate the skies safely without being buffeted so harshly by the wind."

Dawn Star groaned. "Now what are we going to do? Even if we had a Wind Map, it will be useless without a Flyer."

Yin Tian stared at the burning wreckage, watching the smoke puff into the gloomy sky that was clouded, but beams of light from the setting sun broke through the cracks. Yin Tian sent a small wave of ice into the wreckage, encasing it in ice. The smoke stopped billowing into the air and a small measure of relief bloomed in Yin Tian. If there was no smoke, then no one could come looking.

"The town of Tien's Landing is close by," Zu said, pointing up the only available path. "We should make our way there to set up camp and plan our next move."

Dawn Star climbed to her feet eagerly. "That sounds good. I don't want to be here any longer than necessary. There are . . . unstable Spirits here."

She was right, Yin Tian noticed. The air stirred with the cold energy of Spirits, responding to the disturbance Yin Tian and her two companions had caused.

Yin Tian nodded. "I agree. We should not linger a moment longer otherwise the Spirits will –"

She was cut off as something grabbed her ankle and panic exploded briefly in her tense muscles. Her eyes shot down to find the hand of a Spirit wrapped around her ankle. Dawn Star let out of stifled shriek and Zu flung his arm out in front of her protectively, forcing her back. More Spirits climbed up from the ground beneath them, moaning and sighing their tired anger at being woken from their sleep.

Yin Tian cursed, grabbing the cold Spirit's hand from her ankle and hauled it up. Its eyes were white and blind, it skin was rotted and its tongue lolled out. She swallowed her fear and disgust, plunging her other hand through its Spirit chest and closed her fingers around the glowing shard that was its heart, before yanking it out. The shard disintegrated and the Spirit screamed as it vaporised.

More Spirits lumbered their way towards her. Zu and Dawn Star stepped forward and the three of them sent the Spirits back from whence they came. One by one, the unstable essences of the Spirits retreated back to a place that the three of them could not reach.

Breathing deeply, Yin Tian turned to Zu. "How can you defeat Spirits? You do not look like someone who manipulates chi to such an extent."

He smiled wryly. "I was a Lotus Assassin. We are taught all manners of things."

Yin Tian was burning to ask him more questions and judging from Dawn Star's expression, so was she. But neither of them did and they headed cautiously up the path, passing the ruins of buildings and graves. The air was so still, so strange. The sound of water trickled in the distance.

When Yin Tian focused in on it, she suddenly found herself in the same place where she just stood, except Dawn Star and Zu were not with her. The light was eerily dull and blue. Puzzled and suddenly on guard, Yin Tian looked ahead of her. The blue Spirit floated.

Yin Tian's eyes widened. "You . . .! How did you know what was going to happen to Two Rivers?"

The blue Spirit gazed on her with sadness. "It was an event that was bound to occur at some point," she whispered. "But what matters is that both you and the Demon Prince are alive."

Yin Tian frowned. "Do you mean Master Li? Why do you call him the Demon Prince?"

The blue Spirit smiled faintly. "There is much you do not know about him. One day, he will tell you everything."

Yin Tian gazed at the blue Spirit. Her eyes were soft and gentle, bringing grief to Yin Tian's heart and she looked away. "That is if he is still alive." Yin Tian's voice broke. "How can I possibly reach the Imperial City in time to stop his execution? Our Flyer is ruined! Going on foot is out of the question!"

The blue Spirit was suddenly in front of her and Yin Tian was sure she had blinked and missed the moment the Spirit moved. Yin Tian looked up and the blue Spirit touched her cheek gently.

"Empress Hai will not execute him," she said softly. "She wants him alive. Have faith. Your Master Li will not perish easily. Believe in him . . . and believe in me. I will guide you where I can. Go to Tien's Landing, my Spirit Monk. The tools you need to reach the Imperial City start there."

She faded away and Yin Tian blinked, back to reality. Barely a few seconds had passed and Dawn Star and Zu peered at her curiously.

"Are you alright, Yin Tian?" Dawn Star asked worriedly. "You look dazed. Is it still from the crash?"

Yin Tian took a moment to recover herself before she shook her head, taking the lead. "No. I had a vision of a blue Spirit. I saw her in the Spirit Cave back at the school. She was the one who granted me the skill of Ice Shard, and she warned me that something terrible was approaching Two Rivers. She was right. And now she came to me again. She told me to have faith in her and Master Li. Empress Hai will not execute him. Everything we need to find a way to reach the Imperial City starts at Tien's Landing."

Zu grunted in disapproval. "I do not like the sound of that Spirit. Are you sure she can be trusted? She could be baiting you."

Yin Tian smiled faintly at herself. "She can be trusted."

Dawn Star glanced at her. "You sound so sure."

Yin Tian nodded. "I can feel it in my heart. I _know_ this Spirit. She is not an enemy, but quite the opposite."

Zu did not look convinced and Yin Tian did not elaborate, lost within her own thoughts. The desperation in her heart to reach the Imperial City as soon as possible was almost agonising. In all her years she had been praised as a patient person. But now, she could feel nothing but impatience raging within her Spirit. Impatience and fear. Her muscles would not relax, her breathing would not deepen in calmness, her heart would not stop pounding in tension.

Not once had she ever felt like this. The fright that clutched her body was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Master Li had always been there, always a sturdy and constant figure in her life. He was a source of inspiration, encouragement, knowledge and discipline. She had never imagined her life without him. Every time she envisioned a future or dreamt, he was always there.

However, now, he was gone. He was the heart of Two Rivers, the heart of everyone that lived there. With him gone, so was everyone else. Yin Tian blinked furiously to keep the tears at bay. She could not let Empress Hai have her revenge on him for betrayed her. Master Li could not die. The thought was too terrifying.

_Master Li, please be alright. We are coming for you. Please wait for us . . . wait for me._

They came across a crossroad and Yin Tian stopped. To the left was a tall building they had to go through to get past the steep hill, but to the right something drew Yin Tian's attention.

"It is this way, Yin Tian," Zu pointed out, to the left. Yin Tian was still distracted.

"Go on ahead of me," she said. "I will catch you up. There is something I want to look at."

Dawn Star planted her feet firmly in the grass. "No," she argued, her voice wavering. "I won't leave you behind. What if someone attacks you? I have lost everything and everyone at Two Rivers! Jing Wu and Master Li are gone. Please don't add yourself to that list!"

Yin Tian smiled at her encouragingly. "It's alright, Dawn Star. I just want to see what is over that ridge. It is probably nothing. I will only be a few seconds so go on ahead. I know you don't want to stay any longer in this strange place, so do not force yourself."

Dawn Star looked conflicted and Yin Tian looked to Zu. "Can you lead her on ahead?"

He nodded.

"Don't try anything funny," Yin Tian warned him. His passive, expressionless face did not change at the insult and both he and Dawn Star left. Dawn Star, like the innocent young woman she was, did not seem worried by being alone with Zu. It made Yin Tian wonder if Dawn Star simply did not understand what Yin Tian meant or did she really trust him that much. Yin Tian had a feeling it was the latter. Dawn Star's heart was too pure for her own good.

Yin Tian jogged right and then slowed to a walk before she got to the edge of the huge drop. Feeling cautious, she crawled forwards on her hands and knees, and then looked over the sickening drop. Between where she crouched and the next piece of land, a bridge should have joined them but had been raised. There was a pagoda on the other side, an archway and . . . something that guarded it. There were stairs past that archway and when Yin Tian followed it down, her eyes landed on something at the end – some floating and glowing in some complicated mechanics that must control the damn that towered nearby. Looking down further, Yin Tian found the source of the sound of water. A shallow but fast moving river ran underneath.

Movement caught her eyes and she peered. Her eyes widened when she recognised the robes of the Lotus Assassins the distant figures were dressed in.

Her breath caught in her throat. "What are they doing here?" she muttered to herself, feeling hate and anger seethe within her. Then again, seeing then brought a small thread of hope to her heart. If they were here, did that mean that Master Li was close by?

Yin Tian shook her head vigorously as she moved away and followed the path she should have taken, trying to kill the hope in her heart before the disappointment crushed her. The Lotus Assassins that took Master Li would not stop so close to Two Rivers still. They would have had the technology and skill to go straight back to the Imperial City.

Brooding, Yin Tian carried on through the gloomy countryside, wrapped up in her own thoughts until something told her to look up. She did just that, time enough to see a black figure leap from the ruins above her, sword drawn and glinting in the dying sunlight.

Yin Tian reacted fast, drawing her sword and the two blades met with a clang.

"You insolent Assassin!" the figure snarled. It was a woman's voice and when Yin Tian managed to take a step back, she saw indeed that this mysterious figure was a woman, clad in a figure hugging black leotard her sorts. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun and the lower half of her face was hidden with a black mask.

"Did you think you and your sect could get away with that massacre in Two Rivers?!" She struck again, fast and harshly. Yin Tian grunted, her eyes and focus sharpening. This figure thought she was one of _them_?

"I am not a Lotus Assassin," Yin Tian hissed. Their blades clashed and sparks flew everywhere. This opponent was hard, much harder than Gao.

"Lies!" the woman hissed in turn. "I saw you leave Two Rivers unharmed, with two others. You will pay for your crimes!"

Fury flashed in Yin Tian and she hooked her sword beneath the woman's, twisting it violently out of her grip. The sword swung up over her head and Yin Tian knocked her opponent back onto the ground. She held her naked blade to the masked woman's neck. The masked woman stared up at her with disbelief, as if this was the first time she been beaten. There was pride in this woman's strong gaze. She was not an enemy.

"I am not a Lotus Assassin," Yin Tian said again icily. She drew her sword back and sheathed it. "I am their enemy. Two Rivers was my home."

The woman stared up at her, eyes narrowed. "You are fool to sheath your weapon when facing an opponent."

Yin Tian stepped back as the woman stood, but her gaze remained icy. "You are not my enemy."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"You do not have their aura or their gaze."

They glared at each other for a while, before the masked woman laughed and moved to pick up her sword. "Very well!" she said. "But if you are not a Lotus Assassin then what are you? How have you emerged from the massacre unharmed?"

Yin Tian fought hard to keep the rising grief and anger from her expression. "My best friend was kidnapped by Gao the Lesser. I went to save her but during that time, Two Rivers was attacked by them. What do you have against the Lotus Assassins?"

"I am not sure if I should trust you with that information," she said, sounding irritatingly high and mighty. "Tell me what Death's Hand and the Lotus Assassins were after in Two Rivers and I may tell you. Such a village does not normally come under their radar."

Yin Tian smirked. "I am not sure I can trust you with that information," she fired back at the masked woman.

"I see we are at an impasse," the masked woman noted.

"Indeed," Yin Tian agreed, but her smirk gradually faded. Sorrow and exhaustion began to seep back into her features and she looked up at the sky. "But I am not the person who stubbornly refuses to give information if I can get something in return that may help me." She looked back at the masked woman. This woman was not evil. There was genuine rage and horror in her voice when she voiced her emotions of the massacre. This woman cared. Maybe she could give Yin Tian some information on the Lotus Assassins – on Death's Hand.

"The Lotus Assassins took my Master. They burned the village in order to take him with them back to the Imperial City."

The masked woman narrowed her eyes. "Why take your Master? For Death's Hand and Grand Inquisitor Jia themselves to go personally must mean he is a man of importance."

Yin Tian sighed softly. _What am I thinking? I do not know this woman at all._

"He is Prince Sun Li."

There was a beat of silence. The masked woman laughed. "Prince Sun Li? How absurd! He died twenty years ago!"

Yin Tian was unfazed. "Tsk! Believe what you will. I know what Master Li told me. It does not change the fact that Death's Hand took him. I will hunt Death's Hand down and save my Master."

The masked woman calmed down quickly and placed a hand on her hip. "You obviously do not know just what sort of a reputation Death's Hand carries. You cannot simply hunt him down and face him. There have been many who tried and all have ended the same way – with their death. But then again, who am I to stop you? For I also despise Death's Hand." She then hummed thoughtfully under her breath, looking Yin Tian up and down with calculating eyes. "Well, I guess you lived up to your side of the bargain. You have your goals, I have mine. My name is Silk Fox. I am after evidence against Death's Hand and the Lotus Assassins to bring them to justice. They do everything in the name of the Empress, something which I wish to clear for I am sure the Empress has no connection to them whatsoever."

Yin Tian frowned. _I thought the Lotus Assassins served the Empress,_ she thought in confusion. _Then again, who exactly is Death's Hand? By the sounds of what Jing Wu said, Death's hand is who the Lotus Assassins serve . . . there is so much I have to find out._

"Can you tell me more about Death's Hand and the Lotus Assassins?" Yin Tian asked carefully.

Silk Fox tilted her head to the side. "Maybe," she said. "What is your name?"

"Yin Tian, the Silver Sky."

Silk Fox nodded. "I will make a deal with you, Yin Tian. If you can make it to the Imperial City, then I will consider giving you information on Death's Hand. If you will help me gather the evidence, then I will tell you all you ask for."

Yin Tian gazed firmly at Silk Fox, considering her request. She will definitely make it to the Imperial City – that was a fact that she would bring about. Yin Tian needed information and this woman was willing to tell her everything it appeared if Yin Tian agreed. It would be hitting two birds with one stone. They needed each other to get what they wanted as neither could get it alone.

"Agreed."

Silk Fox nodded. "Good. I must admit, you are far more powerful than you look. You are surrounded in delicate grace yet each attack is as fast as the wind and as strong as thunder. I think you will be one to look out for. I shall be waiting for you at the Imperial City. Do not fail my expectations, Yin Tian, the Silver Sky." She crouched, and then leapt up high into the ruins of the building next to them, blending into the shadow and leaving Yin Tian alone.

Yin Tian's eyes lingered for a moment longer on the darkness where Silk Fox disappeared, before she then carried along the overgrown path, thinking. Death's Hand, it seemed, was a terrifying man, a man that she could not beat with her current level of power. Just thinking of defeating him was absurd. Master Li could not defeat him when he invaded, so how was Yin Tian going to be able to beat such a monster?

Yin Tian shook her head vigorously, trying to chase away the fear and doubt creeping into her heart. For now, she should just focus on finding out as much as she could and reaching the Imperial City.

She turned right at the stone slab with a fish painted on it, pointing towards Tien's Landing and Yin Tian followed the path. To the left of the stone slab was a path that led down and into the gloom of the countryside. The slow roll of chi from Spirits stirred in that direction. The air was heavy with death and faint pain and sorrow.

Yin Tian turned her head away from it but did not completely shut it out, feeling her heart sink as she had an inkling that she would probably have to do something about it later.

She came out of the winding paths as it opened up into a field. Goats grazed the grass and up ahead was the town of Tien's Landing, next to the wide, shallow river. A run down, boarded up building stood guard at the entrance to the town. Smoke rose from the centre where the roof had collapsed.

Yin Tian approached the building and entered it. It was wide and spacious. A fire burnt in the middle and Zu sat in front of it, cooking some birds that he must have just caught. Dawn Star was fussing about, looking worried, and the two of them glanced up at Yin Tian's arrival.

Dawn Star flung her arms around her. "Yin Tian! You're alright! What took you so long?" She demanded.

Yin Tian chuckled, unlocking Dawn Star's arms from around her neck and sat down in front of the fire opposite Zu. Dawn Star sat down close to her.

"First off, there are Lotus Assassins in the countryside by what looks like a dam," Yin Tian said. "Secondly, I was attacked by a figure called Silk Fox who mistook me for a Lotus Assassin."

Dawn Star brought in a sharp breath and Yin Tian held up a hand to her before she could talk.

"I am fine, Dawn Star," she said gently, answering the question before her friend could voice it. "Silk Fox I think is from the capital. She tracked Death's Hand to Two Rivers and witnessed the massacre. We made a deal."

Zu raised an eyebrow. "You made a deal with a complete stranger?" he repeated flatly. "You have a lot to learn about the outside world, Yin Tian."

Yin Tian sighed. "I know, it was stupid, but I cannot get anywhere unless I take some chances. She agreed to tell me information about Death's Hand if I could reach the capital and help her find evidence against him. She is under the impression that the Empress has no hand in the workings behind the Lotus Assassins."

Zu stared into the fire. "Both you and she are playing a very dangerous game," he murmured. "I strongly advise you to not get involved in the Lotus Assassins at all, especially Death's Hand. This woman – Silk Fox – must be a loyalist to the Empress. What she believes is very naïve but, then again, I can understand where she is coming from. When people think of the Lotus Assassins, they think of Death's Hand. That is correct as he is their leader, but Death's Hand also has a leader."

"Will you not tell us about them, Zu?" Dawn Star asked softly. "You hold far more knowledge than we do."

Zu gazed at her for a while before he then looked away, tending to their dinner. "I would rather not. I do not want corrupt your minds with knowledge of how they work."

Yin Tian leaned back on her hands, closing her eyes briefly. She felt irritated at Zu's lack of cooperation, but then again she also felt she could understand him slightly. Everyone had their past, their secrets. If they wanted to keep to themselves then she would respect their wishes and let them. But eventually, she had to know.

"Could you tell me anything? Even if it is a rumour, a tiny one? Like when did Death's Hand come into being? According to Master Li, Death's Hand was not around before they attacked Dirge."

Zu exhaled, breaking the cooked birds into even portions and distributed it between the three. "Well, your Master Li is correct there. Death's Hand did not exist until after Dirge. He came back with the Empress. Prince Kin and Li were dead, or so was the rumour. Prince Kin I know for a fact is dead but Prince Li survived, something I was not aware of until I stumbled across Two Rivers thirteen years ago.

"Death's Hand is not human. He wears Prince Li's armour so whoever Death's hand truly is, he is pure evil. His word is law. Under his guidance, the Lotus Assassins have become truly emotionless monsters. It had never been so extreme under Prince Li."

Yin Tian stiffened and Dawn Star froze. Zu looked up at both of them and his expression fell slightly. "I thought he would have told you that, considering he told you he is the Prince."

The pain in Yin Tian's chest was so extreme that she felt her face pale. Dawn Star was looking away, hand pressed over her heart, trying to ease the same pain that Yin Tian felt.

"He was the leader of the Lotus Assassins?" Dawn Star whispered.

Zu nodded solemnly. "I said back in Two Rivers that I served Prince Li in the past."

Yin Tian recalled Master Li on the beach. It was the first time she had felt afraid of him. Everything was so _easy_ for him. He taught her so well without flaw. She had always wondered about him but never had the courage to ask. Occasionally she had seen him alone, with a haunted look in his gaze that made her sit with him for company. She did not like seeing Master Li look so . . . haunted.

He held a natural air of command. Everything he said was law. Students and villagers alike obeyed him without question.

However, not once had she suspected that Master Li could be evil, not until he told her the truth.

"What made him change?" Yin Tian whispered. "What happened at Dirge?"

Zu shook his head. "I do not know. I would like to know the same thing."

Yin Tian looked down and glanced across at Dawn Star. Dawn Star still did not know the full picture and so Yin Tian explained to her what Master Li had told her.

The sun set and darkness crept over the land. When Yin Tian had finished, the three of them sat in silence. Dawn Star took a deep breath.

"I can believe that account with certainty," she finally said. "It all makes sense. It explains why you learn so fast, have such good channelling skills, tuned with Spirits and why Master Li paid most of his attention on you."

Yin Tian smiled faintly in despair.

"I still find that difficult to believe," Zu said.

"What can I do to prove it to you?" Yin Tian asked quietly.

He glanced at her. "Nothing. If it is true then I will begin to realise over time. Already I feel things are not as they seem."

Yin Tian sighed and lay down on her back, gazing up at the starry sky, feeling overwhelmed by everything that had happened and all the information that was being shoved into her brain. Grief swept over her for her dead friends and the people of Two Rivers. She rolled onto her side, facing away from the other two as they also lay down. Yin Tian cried silently, until she fell into exhausted sleep.

* * *

Master Li was unconscious but he still dreamt. He was in a place of pure darkness, floating in the nothingness. His only light was the red, misty light that wafted from him. He could feel a part of him stir in its sleep and he did everything in his power to keep it asleep. But it began to rise from the deep. His hair lengthened, turning deep red half way down and then blending into fire at the tips, keeping his roots black.

His canines lengthened slightly and sharpened; his eyes went from dark brown to a glowing blood red, the pupils narrowing into frightening slits. His fingers turned into long and elegant claws, stained in the blood he had drawn.

The Demonic power within his Spirit began to rise and the screams and howls of his victims wailed in his pointed ears. Master Li clenched his jaw, clamping his hands around his ears to stop the hideous sound he had once thought of as sweet music. He wanted it to stop.

_Stop it. Stop it!_

There was laughter mixed in with the wails. It was Hai's laughter. Master Li's skin crawled. He could not go back to his half-sister. He could not go back to that crazed woman who was so obsessed with his true form.

_: Demon Prince . . ._

Master Li opened his eyes. The Spirit of the Water Dragon floated in front of him. The cries and laughter dulled in his ears.

_: Water Dragon . . ._ he croaked. It had been such a long time since she had last made her appearance to him. She still lingered, despite how much Hai had destroyed her. Grief struck his heart. _Forgive me. I have not been able to protect Yin Tian. My oath is broken._

The Water Dragon smiled weakly and shook her head.

_: No,_ she whispered. _Your oath is not broken._

Master Li pressed his clawed hands to his eyes in hopelessness. _: What am I to do? I cannot escape Hai. She has bound my powers. What if she succeeds this time? She is a God!_

The Water Dragon touched her clawed hand to his heart. _: She will not succeed, no matter how hard she tries because this already belongs to another woman._

Master Li stared up at the Water Dragon. His heart . . .

_: Be patient, Demon Prince. Yin Tian will find you._

Terror struck him. _: No! Tell Yin Tian to stay away. If Hai finds her she will kill her!_

The Water Dragon's eyes were filled with silent sorrow. _: No. Yin Tian will not die by her hand. _She touched her hand to his. The Water Dragon was beginning to fade away, leaving him feeling confused by her last message.

He looked down at his Demonic hands.

The dream faded and Master Li inhaled deeply through his nose, rising from his unconscious stupor. He was gagged and bound to a chair. Distant noise trickled into his ears and he raised his head, blinking slowly.

Master Li found himself in a cramped cell of a Flyer warship. It had been a long time since he had last been in one of these. His shoulders sank. This was not something he ever thought would come to pass. His dream of living a peaceful life in Two Rivers was shattered.

The door to the cell opened and Grand Inquisitor Jia stood, silhouetted against the light.

"You are awake, Prince Li."

Master Li glared up at her, fury seething behind his bound silence.

"I will not remove the gag or the bindings. We have stopped on Gao the Greater's island to refuel. We will be moving again shortly. It might be wise to use this time to clear the story you will tell her imperial majesty. There is much that we would all like to know from you, Prince Li," she said, holding Master Li's gaze before she then turned and left him alone.

Master Li closed his eyes. Jia no longer feared him it seemed. After all, he was not who he used to be. The old Prince Li was dead. Now he was just Master Li. But that was a foolish dream. He could not ignore his blood, his history, his past. The past made the present; the present made the future. Without one, the other did not exist.

Soon they would be at the capital. Soon, he would be seeing Hai.

He trembled before he could stop himself. Hai. His insane half-sister. If only he had killed her, then none of this would have happened. But if he killed her, then Kin would be Emperor. His rule would be just as tyrannical. He may have done the same thing as Hai. However, Master Li did not think so. Kin did not have the intelligence or the blinding arrogance to become a God.

Maybe the Spirit Monks would still be alive if Master Li had killed Hai. But then Master Li would have never changed. He would still be the brutal and uncaring Prince he was back then. He would never have marched into and burnt Dirge to the ground.

He would never have found Yin Tian.

Thinking of her brought about a grievous calm. Her kind smile and jolly laughter chased away the fear that clutched him in its steel embrace. But thinking of her brought about many other emotions. He wanted to see her, half hoping that the Water Dragon was right and that Yin Tian would somehow get him out of this catastrophic mess.

On the other hand, he wished she would stay away. He could not risk letting Hai find out about her. If Hai knew of Yin Tian, she would hunt her down and kill her.

The pain of fear that caused in Master Li's heart was unbearable and he struggled to breathe.

_Just . . . stay safe, Yin Tian. Be careful . . ._ he prayed silently. _We are not ordinary humans . . ._

**Author's note: I was beginning to despair that I wouldn't get any reviews for this story, so ty Nalael for making my day =) If anyone else liked it pleeeeeaase review. I would really appreciate it, no matter how small. Every writer needs their encouragement and you guys are that ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_We have gathered an army of ten thousand soldiers from all across the Empire. Hai will lead all of us, which is a change to normal history. Women very rarely take part in battle or lead such an expedition but this is Hai after all – Empress of the Jade Empire. A woman with the beauty of a Goddess, the speed of a snake and the mind of a calculating Demon. Kin will lead the army, and I lead the Lotus Assassins. Even though Kin is in effect the commander of the Imperial army, I govern Kin, and therefore the army. I am the Glorious Strategist. Kin thinks the army is loyal to him but should there ever be a challenge for that position, the army will follow me without hesitation._

_Just an additional note that I will write down . . . I have been dreaming a lot recently. They get worse and more frequent as time draws near, telling of maniacal Spirits that will not rest, a crazed God that looks very much like Hai – and a young woman who smiles at me with a kindness no one has ever shown to me before. _

_A blue Spirit constantly hovers in the background of my nightmares. _

* * *

The next day, the group of three decided to go into the town to some clean clothes, changing out of their bloodied and burnt ones. They had little if any money so their clothing was extremely basic, even lower than that of the simple residents of the town. The three looked like clean beggars.

"It could be worse," Dawn Star mused lightly.

"We need to make money, fast," Zu grumbled.

"That may be a challenge," Yin Tian said. "Look around. This town looks poorer than Two Rivers."

Tien's Landing was indeed in a very bad state. Its inhabitants looked tired and unhappy, drunken sailors lumbered through the town, causing havoc and mayhem, drinking all the booze the town had to offer. The river was too low and too fast flowing for them to set sail again, leaving them stranded in the town.

A mother and her daughter were leaving the town as Yin Tian and her companions entered. They warned her that there was nothing left in this town. It was dying and they would try their luck outside the town. Yin Tian wished them luck on their journey.

A jail was burning and the Minister of the town whinged and whined to a Royal guard, demanding that help be sent from the capital to fix the mess the town was in. It would never happen if the Empress was truly the one behind the gradual decay of the Empire.

"Oh everything is going wrong!" the Minister complained. "The jail is burnt, the prisoners have escaped and the guards are too occupied with the drunken sailors to chase the criminals down! If someone could close the dam then at least one of the problems will be fixed!"

Yin Tian paused, remembering the dam she saw yesterday. "Then why don't you close it?"

The Minister and guard stopped bickering and looked to her. "Why?" The Minister flung his hands up into the air. "Do you think Minister is Sheng is low enough to go and do such a laborious task?"

Yin Tian's jaw clenched at the insult. "The send some someone beneath you to close it," she retorted.

"Of if only it could be that simple. Old Tien's Landing is filled with ghosts and Spirits that attack anyone who approaches. And now the Lotus Assassins seem to be searching for something in the ruins."

Yin Tian thought quickly. She could put down the Spirits, and she had a score to settle with the Lotus Assassins. Hate seethed within her Spirit.

"Minister Sheng," she said. "Do you know where I can find a Flyer and a Wind Map?"

"Who cares about that? What matters is that Minister Sheng is trapped in a dying town with his office and jail in smoking ruins, no money and no resources. Minister Sheng's reputation plummets by the day!" the Minister exclaimed miserably. Referring to himself as the third person was irritating. "The only Flyers available are at Gao's island and it is impossible to reach that place with the river as it is."

"You insufferable man," Dawn Star growled. "You should be putting your people first. You are the Minister of this town!"

Minister Sheng sniffed at her in distain, as if she were a bug that he wanted to squish with his foot. Zu put a restraining hand on Dawn Star's arm, making the Minister notice him and despite his shabby clothing, it did not hide the dangerous aura that wafted from Zu. The Minister quickly looked away and huffed.

"I will make a deal with you, Minister Sheng," Yin Tian said coolly. "I am short on money."

"And so is Minister Sheng!"

"I can close the dam," Yin Tian said loudly to cut through his infernal whining. He paused and looked on her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"You? But you are a woman!"

Yin Tian took a threatening step forward and the Minister stepped back despite himself. It was Yin Tian's turn to look down on him. "It doesn't matter if I am a woman, or a man, or a child or anything! I will close the blasted dam seeing as you are too incompetent to do anything about it. The river will rise, the sailors will leave and activity will return to this town as normal. But I want money in return."

The Minister stared at her.

"I say you agree to it, Minister Sheng," the Royal guard said. He did not look like much of a guard.

"Fine, fine! But it will not be Minister Sheng's fault if things go badly." The Minister shoved something into Yin Tian's hand and she looked down.

"A key? You gave me a key?"

"Minister Sheng has done no such thing!" He lied and looked away. Yin Tian smirked.

"No matter. I expect you to honour our agreement. My two companions and the guard serve as witnesses."

The Minister looked miffed. "Now Minister Sheng is being bossed around by a peasant!" was all he had to say.

Yin Tian ignored him and turned her back.

"Very well done," Zu praised. "I did not think you would be the type of person to make such demands."

Yin Tian waved her hand dismissively. "Money, unfortunately, makes the world go round. I just never knew it would apply to us to such an extent until now . . . what made you think I was not the type of person to make such demands?"

"I lived on the outskirts of Two Rivers for many years and therefore I have seen you over the years. You don't appear to be someone that asks for anything in return," Zu reminded.

"Yin Tian will always be like that," Dawn Star said brightly.

"But I won't refuse a useful rewards if it is given," Yin Tian said thoughtfully. "And in this case, it is money."

They walked up the paths up the hill towards the Tea House when a merchant called for them to stop. They turned to see one such a man walking up behind them in fine clothing. He looked cunning and immediately Yin Tian felt dislike towards him.

"I heard you were going to close the dam," he said in Tho Fan. "I was hoping that you would do the opposite."

Yin Tian felt like she had swallowed a bug. "Why would I do that?" she inquired politely.

"You see, the low river has been very good for business lately," the merchant said slyly and calmly. "The peasants of this town are too poor to afford to drink, but the sailors can – and they have a lot of money."

Dawn Star looked disgusted while Zu looked indifferent.

"If the river remains low then the sailors cannot leave, and they will spend all their silver, meaning that I will earn a lot of money. If you keep the dam closed, then I will pay you a considerable sum of money, far more than what Minister Sheng will give you. What do you say? Here, I will even pay you to simply agree now. And I assure you, this is a small sum compared to what I will give you after you permanently keep the dam open."

He pulled out a silk pouch jingling with silver, and generous amount it held. It was a very large sum of money.

"You would be a fool to refuse it," Zu said.

"Then I am a fool," Yin Tian snarled. "I will not take blood money. I will not aid the likes of businessmen become rich while those around them fall and crumble. Take your money back. The dam will be closed and this town will rise once again."

The merchant tucked the pouch away, his eyes sharp with loathing and disgust. "You naive peasant. You could have had so much more than a one-time thanks from the scum of this town."

"You are the naïve peasant," Yin Tian snapped back. "Did you ever think of what would happen when the sailors run out of money? Your business will plummet!"

"You will be sorry," the merchant hissed, turning on his heel and slinking away. Yin Tian also turned her heel.

"You are a hypocrite," Zu stated flatly.

"Or maybe I just was not clear to _you_," she said coldly. "I will not take money that I do not deserve. Use a physician as an example. They are paid to help people. They are not paid if they do not do anything. Keeping the dam open does not do anything to help the people of this town therefore what is the point in getting paid? Why get paid for making peoples' lives miserable?"

"You are making some people happy by accepting that job and money," Zu said tonelessly. "Leaving the dam open may be beneficial for the town for it will make them grow stronger through suffering."

Yin Tian shot him a cold glance. "If your past involves misery and suffering then I am sorry. But I will not let the people of this town suffer the same fate as you just so you are not alone in your ordeals." She stopped and looked down over the town to the wide river, her hair ruffled by the wind. "Everyone knows that where there is a river there is life, when it disappears then so does the life around it. Leaving the dam open won't make the people of Tien's Landing stronger. It will kill them." Yin Tian kept walking. "If you do not like it then you can also find a way to make some money. But if it is through sly means then I want no part of it or anything to link back to Dawn Star and I. I will not have our minds corrupted by the darkness in the hearts of humanity."

There was a beat of silence between them all, the only sound were their steps.

"I hope, for your sake, that you lose that naivety soon for the world is not designed to help others," Zu said quietly. "Humanity is barbaric and greedy. That is something that you of all people should understand, for Sun Li knew that better than anyone."

Yin Tian bit on her lower lip, not saying anything as hearing her Master's true name turned her thoughts back to him. It would always return back to him, for he is at the end of the path that she walked.

First, she had to get a Flyer, and that Flyer was at Gao the Greater's island. To get there, the river needed to be flowing safely enough to sail upriver and to do that, the dam needed to be closed. She had a problem though, and that was she did not know the way into the pirate layer. Yin Tian needed someone to take her upriver.

So that was one problem, her other problem was acquiring a Wind Map once she had somehow gained a Flyer.

"Zu?"

They all looked up at the surprised voice to find a woman stopped nearby. A sturdy looking woman, well into her fifties, gazed upon the three. Her gaze was surprisingly strong. She was once a military woman, something that Yin Tian could simply feel in her heart.

"Hui?" Zu said in astonishment. Dawn Star and Yin Tian looked between the two with confused glances.

"I have not seen you in well over a decade," the woman said in dismay. "Not since you gave me that child to find a home for." The woman smiled. "But rest assured, I left her in good hands."

A shadow of sorrow briefly flitted through Zu's features, making Yin Tian curious. "I know," he whispered. "You were the only one I could trust well enough to find the child a good and safe enough home."

"What child?" Yin Tian asked curiously.

The woman looked across at Yin Tian and Dawn Star. Her gaze fixed on Yin Tian.

"Those eyes . . ."

Yin Tian stared back, confused.

"Hui," Zu said. "These women are Yin Tian and Dawn Star, Sun Li's students." He then turned to the two young women. "This is Hui the Brave. She served in the Imperial Army beneath Sun Kin but her loyalty was always with Sun Li. She was a friend of mine twenty years ago."

Yin Tian and Dawn Star pressed their hands together and nodded in respected greeting. Hui stepped up to Yin Tian and placed a hand against the young woman's cheek. Yin Tian resisted the urge to step back.

"Yes," Hui said quietly. "You are that same child Sun Li fled Dirge with. Your eyes are the same as they were back then. You truly have grown into a beautiful young woman."

Zu took in a sharp breath. "So it is true? She is a Spirit Monk?"

Hui stepped back. "Yes." She suddenly frowned. "What are you doing so far from Two Rivers? Where is Sun Li?"

Dawn Star sighed sadly. "He was captured by the Lotus Assassins and Death's Hand. They have taken him to the Imperial City. They destroyed Two Rivers."

Hui's eyes widened in shock. "How did they discover him?"

"Gao the Lesser betrayed him to his enemies," Yin Tian almost hissed. Her hands clenched into fists before they then relaxed with a devastated sigh, her shoulders falling. "We tried to pursue them in a Flyer but we crashed just outside the town. Our goal now is to try and find another Flyer and a Wind Map for it."

Hui's expression was serious. "This is not good. I do not know why Sun Li fled the Empress but I know he had a very good reason for it. He did everything he could to hide his tracks. He was such a different man when I saw him in Tien's Landing."

"What happened?" Zu asked softly.

Hui exhaled softly. "Let us sit in the Tea House for this conversation." She led them into the lovely building which smelt of sweet and spicy teas. The aroma was beautiful and calming. They sat at a table and drank tea while Hui explained.

It turned out she had left the Imperial Army before they marched on Dirge; she left because the rule of the Empress was becoming more erratic and unpredictable, something which unnerved Hui. She moved to Tien's Landing to settle down and she began to do exactly that, living a quiet and simple life away from the buzz of the Imperial City.

And then two years later, Master Li stumbled into the town with a baby in his arms. She had no idea what had happened and he did not tell her any details, aside from telling her that Empress Hai had gone insane and made her swear to never reveal his location or the fact that he was still alive.

Hui swore, and he moved on. She never saw him after that. But she remembered.

She looked up at Yin Tian. "A shard of the Dragon Amulet landed in the Ruins of Old Tien's Landing. You must go there to retrieve it before you advance further in your quest to save Sun Li."

"That will be convenient, actually," Dawn Star said. "We need to close the dam anyway so I guess we hit two birds with one stone."

Hui nodded approvingly. "That is the best way to look at the situation. I will not be able to rest easy until I know you successfully retrieve the shard of the Amulet."

"I will take it back," Yin Tian said firmly. "Thank you, Hui the Brave, for telling us all that you have done."

Hui smiled. "It has been my pleasure."

Before they left, Yin Tian made another deal with a drunkard that people called Ru the Boatswain. He would ferry her across to Gao's lair if she closed the dam as he was too cowardly to do it himself. Yin Tian did not look down on him though as others did. She felt sympathy for him. He could not be blamed for feeling too afraid to step into ruins haunted with violent ghosts.

The trio walked back to their camp where they sat around and discussed what had been said.

"Judging from what has been said, it is clear that you are the centre of attention in these events," Zu said to Yin Tian. Her shoulders fell slightly. Wherever she went it seemed like she was at the centre of attention. It was like that as she grew up, like that in the school and in the village, and now it was the same beyond all of that. It did not make Yin Tian vain though. She did not have many thoughts on the matter. It cultivated her leadership skills but it was often a hassle, carrying the responsibility and expectations on her shoulders.

"Now we understand your past, Yin Tian," Dawn Star said softly with a small sense of eagerness. Their unknown pasts had been a source of sleepless nights and constant ponderings and dreaming. But now, Yin Tian knew her past. She was a Spirit Monk from the Land of Howling Spirits.

"What do you remember of your past, Dawn Star?" Zu asked. This question took Dawn Star by surprise and she looked down thoughtfully. She shook her head glumly.

"Hardly anything. I remember being moved around a lot, and the robes of the Lotus Assassins are familiar to me. Master Li said he received me from a very concerned ally who was worried for my safety. But . . ." she sighed. "I am sorry Zu. Aside from that, I remember next to nothing."

Yin Tian, who was almost lost in her own thoughts again, suddenly focused.

"A concerned ally?" Yin Tian thought of Hui before she knew why.

Dawn Star nodded.

"Your name," Zu said. "Is there a story behind it?"

Dawn Star looked up at him and she bit on her lower lip. Yin Tian put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"When I was born, there was a glow on the eastern horizon, like a star of the dawn," she said softly. "It was a sinister omen, and my gifts do not make it any easier. The glow was like a burning, so the stories were." Her eyes landed on Yin Tian. "Like the burning of Dirge . . . could it be that the glow was in fact Dirge in flames?"

Yin Tian felt her heart descend in sorrow.

"The timing fits," Zu murmured.

Yin Tian squeezed Dawn Star's hand. Whatever her friend's past was, it would not be any happier than hers. Their pasts were tied.

* * *

_Hui dusted her hands in triumph as she handed in the criminal that had escaped the jail._

"_Very good," Minister Sheng said with little interest, his attention elsewhere. "Take this as your payment." He handed her a pouch of silver. Hui's eyes bulged._

"_This is it? I deserve more than this," she demanded. "I caught most of the criminals now in your jail."_

_Minister Sheng sighed in exasperation. "Minister Sheng is just a lowly Minister of a lowly town with little money. You should be happy you are even getting that much silver."_

_Hui towered over him and he shrank back. She wanted to punch his pinched in face and almost did, until she reigned in on her emotions. She did not want to live a life of more violence. She had left the army for that reason._

_With a grudging sigh, she stepped back. "Fine. I will accept this low payment, but just remember that you cannot do anything without my help. And I know you will not fire me because if you do, then crime rates will soar again."_

_Minister Sheng was not happy and he stomped his feet, snapping back like a sulking child which Hui ignored, turning her back and striding away. _

_Her thoughts wondered. Tien's Landing was a nice town with a good community and bubbling with life because of the river. Crime rates had dropped since Hui had arrived and everyone laughed and smiled. It was so nice and peaceful compared to her life in the Imperial City. _

_She had joined the army to fight against injustice, but the Empress was becoming strange now. The orders that came from her and Prince Kin no longer included hunting down thieves, murderers and rapists. It was twisted, taking more money than usual from tax payers, silencing those that asked too many questions and generally making life for normal citizens a form of hell._

_Anyone that tried to leave the army were executed, therefore Hui had to be extremely careful when she made her escape. She felt sad at leaving her friends behind, particularly Zu. She thought she would die on the night she escaped, as Prince Li stood against the wall of her escape. He did not stop her though. He wore a very strange expression. There was . . . worry, in his gaze. It was so faint it was barely existent, but it was there. It was not something she had ever expected from him. _

"_Go and never return here, Hui," he said to her. "A storm is coming, and any sane person should stay as far away as possible."_

_Despite his terrifying reputation and power, Hui served him with complete loyalty, even though her allegiance should have been to Prince Kin first. But Kin, while a mighty bully, was not someone that demanded unconscious respect and awe. He felt like a bumbling idiot that was hungry for power. Prince Li did not feel like that. He was calm and composed, calculating and sharp. He controlled the Imperial Army through Prince Kin. Prince Kin was a puppet to his younger brother._

_Hui stretched as she walked through the town to the outskirts of the Great Southern Forest. It was peaceful there and the air was fresh, filled with birdsong. She liked it there, so different to where she had been brought up in the capital. There was space here at Tien's Landing. It was not suffocatingly crowded. Hui could breathe._

_She walked through the long grass and in between the towering trees. It had been two years now since she had left her old life behind. The Long Drought Ended a couple of months ago which was a joy throughout the Empire._

_Often she wondered how Zu and her friends were doing. Worry constantly played at the back of her mind, frightened that Prince Li would betray her to Prince Kin. However, no one had ever come searching for her. She hoped, that Prince Li had returned her loyalty to him with keeping the secret of her escape._

_Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a footfall behind her. Out of habit, she turned around quickly, on guard. What she saw was something she was not expecting, at all. Hui thought she would see a traveller come trundling through the Forest as they often did. Instead, she saw a man dressed simple clothes that had been worn and dirtied through harsh travel. A sword was clipped to his waistline, a staff was tied to his back. He looked exhausted. His long black hair hung in a mess around his familiar face. A baby was in his arms._

_Despite his appearance, Hui recognised the Prince in front of her._

"_Prince Li?" She gasped in shock. _

_Before she could react or bow, Prince Li fell to his knees. His eyes were haunted and the once terrifying, sure man she had known was no longer here. Was this really Prince Li? He looked exactly like him._

_Concerned, she dropped down onto one knee in front of him, aware that she could well be executed for her forwardness._

"_Your highness," she breathed hastily, her voice trembling._

"_Do not call me 'your highness'," he wheezed. "Prince Sun Li is dead. I am now just Li."_

_Hui's hands trembled as she helped the Prince to his feet. "Prince Li! What has happened? Why are you so far from the capital?"_

"_No honorifics!" he suddenly hissed with terrifying intensity. The Prince she had known was still there after all then. His breathing was ragged and his face was deathly pale. Hui swallowed her training and her fear._

"_Come with me, Li. I will take you to my house and you explain what is happening," she managed to say. Her words felt like she was swallowing poison and her abdomen clenched in fear. Such a form of address to one of Royal blood would have her executed on the spot._

_Li looked up at her. His gaze was so different._

_He smiled weakly and nodded in relief. That was also something else she had trouble coming to terms with. _

_Hui led Li back to the town. Luckily her home was on the edge so not many people saw the ragged man with a baby in his arms. The baby was asleep._

_Concern and confusion wracked Hui's mind and body. Where was the baby from?_

_Inside her home she sat the Prince down on a chair at the table. He was shaking, holding onto the baby for dear life almost. The baby woke up and peered up at him. Hui was ready to hear it begin wailing while she boiled up the water for tea. Instead, the baby reached up and patted the Prince's cheek._

_Hui watched in astonishment as grief passed over the Prince's features. Yet also at the baby's touch, his shaking calmed and his grip relaxed slightly._

"_Your highn . . ." she trailed off as he looked up at her. She swallowed. "Li. What happened?"_

_He sucked in a deep breath, before he let it out again. "We attacked Dirge," he whispered._

_Hui's heart missed a beat and her blood turned cold in her veins. "Dirge? The Land of the Howling Spirits? . . . the Spirit Monks?"_

_The Prince's eyes were downcast, and the baby returned his gaze. "Yes. We massacred them. Hai – she has gone completely insane. I abandoned her and Kin and I fled with this baby. She is the last Spirit Monk."_

_His hair hung over his distorted face. "Everything is a mess. It is chaos. Everyone has gone wrong. What have I done?"_

_He did not look stable. He looked exhausted and distraught. Hui placed a mug of tea in front of him. "Drink this, Li. And give me the baby. I will change and feed her."_

_He made no move to give the baby to her. "You cannot keep her. I swore an oath – that I would always protect her. She will stay with me."_

_Hui knelt down beside him. Despite the fact that this man was a Prince, he no longer seemed like the Prince he once was. The figure Hui saw in front of her was a man, a man that had the fears and concerns of a normal person. He was more . . . real. Not as untouchable as he was._

"_I will not take her from you, Li. But she does need to be taken care of. I have experience with babies and infants. She needs to be fed and cleaned. I can do that all very quickly."_

_The Prince hesitated._

"_Trust me as you once did," Hui said softly. "My loyalty to you is absolute, whether you are a Prince, or an ordinary man. I will never betray you."_

_The Prince held her gaze. The strength was still there._

_Slowly, he passed the baby to Hui and she went to another part of the house to go about her business, leaving a traumatised Prince in her kitchen drinking the calming jasmine tea. The baby was thin and weak, yet her dark eyes were strong. Hui had never seen such a thing before. They were eyes that could _see.

_She managed to get the Prince to wash and change his clothes while she fed the baby. Hui offered her bed for him to sleep in which he did not refuse. She sat down in a chair next to the bed as he collapsed into it. His face was still pale, his voice was quiet and his eyes were dim._

"_What is the baby's name, Li?"_

_The Prince stared up the ceiling, but his eyes slowly closed. His lips parted._

"_Yin Tian . . . the Silver Sky . . ." He whispered._

_He stayed for a couple of days afterwards, enough for him and the baby to regain their strength. The Prince told Hui a lot of what had happened, but he did not tell her enough, such as why they attacked Dirge, why he changed, why he was so attached to the Spirit Monk and what happened during Dirge. _

_The fallen star that landed in Tien's Landing a month or two before the waters returned to the Empire was a shard of an Amulet, he told her, one that belonged to the baby. Yet he could not retrieve it. Why, she did not know._

_After seven days, the Prince decided to leave with the baby._

"_I will continue on to Two Rivers," he said. "I heard that is a small and peaceful village. I will settle down there with Yin Tian and leave my past behind me. Never tell anyone that you have seen me or that I live."_

_Hui nodded and bowed. "I swear to the Water Dragon that I will take your secret with me to the grave."_

_Brief pain and sorrow flickered through his eyes at the mention of the Water Dragon before it faded immediately after._

_The Prince gazed up at the sky. "It will be unlikely to impossible for anyone to find me . . . but, I cannot be certain. I will do everything in my power to avoid the fate that awaits in the future. If I cannot fight it, then Yin Tian will return to Tien's Landing for the shard. If and when that time comes, I ask that you help her."_

_Hui found herself smiling, her eyes moist. She nodded again. "I will."_

_The Prince was ready to leave and he smiled at her, catching Hui by utter surprise. This was the first time she had seen the Glorious Strategist smile with warmth._

"_Thank you, Hui, for everything."_

_She was too stunned to reply and she watched him walk away, most probably never to see him again. When she finally could respond, she clasped her hands together and bowed to his retreating back._

"_You are welcome, your highness," she murmured._


End file.
